


Pleasure of Academy

by misspe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Hannibal
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal AU: Wills Leben als Dozent hält wenig Überraschungen bereit, bevor er seinen neuen Elitestudenten Hannibal kennen lernt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch diverse Tumblr-Posts.

Er verglich die Saalnummer mit seinem Lehrplan und nickte leicht zu sich selbst, als sie übereinstimmte.

_Das forensisch-psychologische Gutachten – Lehrveranstaltung mit Mr. Will Graham_

Seine manikürten Finger schwebten über dem Namen, eine nachdenkliche Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Kein Professor, kein Doktortitel und doch waren Grahams Seminare gut besucht, wenn er sich so umschaute.

Das verwunderte ihn. Er hatte noch nie von Will Graham gehört. Der Kurs war ihm durch Zufall in die Hände gefallen, nichts, wonach er gesucht hatte, nicht mal ein Thema, das ihn besonders interessierte.

Sondern wenn er ehrlich war, ein Lückenfüller, ein Block, den er am Nachmittag offen hatte und mit etwas sinnvollem belegen wollte, auch wenn er nicht mehr von dem Unterricht erwartete, als einen gelangweilten Professor und schlafende Studenten.

Er begab sich nach vorn in die erste Reihe und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er mit Glück den letzten freien Platz erwischte. Das war ihm selten untergekommen, höchstens bei den beliebtesten Kursen, die weit im voraus komplett belegt waren.

Ja, er begann neugierig zu werden, als sich das Licht dimmte, das allgemeine Stimmenwirrwarr schlagartig abebbte und es ruhig wurde.

Beinahe andächtig.

Mr. Graham betrat den Saal mit eingezogenen Schultern, eine Aktentasche an sich pressend, stechenden Schrittes. Sein Haar stand in wirren, dunklen Locken von seinem Kopf ab und er hob nicht einmal den Blick, während er den Projektor vorbereitete.

„Elise Nichols, 16, tot aufgefunden am 24. April.“

Als das Foto einer brutal ermordeten Frauenleiche an die Wand geworfen wurde, gönnte Hannibal dem Bild nur einen flüchtigen Moment, denn jetzt wandte sich Graham den Studenten zu und zeigte zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht.

Seine großen, grau-blauen Augen, die von langen, dichten Wimpern gesäumt wurden und sich hinter einer altmodischen Brille verbargen, als handelte es sich dabei um eine Art Schutzschild, schweiften nur flüchtig durch den Saal.

Oberflächlich, Blickkontakt vermeidend.

Graham redete schnell und präzise, ließ zwischen seinen Sätzen keinen Platz für Fragen. Hannibal bemerkte mit wachsender Faszination, dass dieser Mann mit einem besonderen Einblick über den Mörder und seine Tatorte sprach, sogar mit einer gewissen Leidenschaft.

Und einer sonderbar entrückten Hingabe.

Beinahe verständnisvoll.

Wie war das möglich?

Als der Projektor aus und das Licht wieder an ging, wartete Hannibal, bis sich der Saal komplett geleert hatte. Graham sortierte immer noch Papiere an seinem Pult und blickte nicht auf, als Hannibal ihm die Hand reichte.

„Mr. Graham, gestatten Sie mir, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Hannibal Lecter.“

Graham ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz, wollte sofort wieder los lassen, aber Hannibal hielt ihn fest. Nur einen Moment zu lang, somit war Graham gezwungen, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen.

Sein Blick flackerte wie ein Irrlicht, als er auf Hannibals Lächeln traf.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Lecter?“

„Hannibal“, bot er an und registrierte belustigt, wie Grahams Gesicht entgleiste. „Sie sprechen ungern mit Ihren Studenten, nicht wahr?“

„Ich vermeide es, wenn ich kann“, gab Graham unumwunden zu, während er seine Krawatte abnahm und sie lieblos in seine Tasche stopfte, immer noch überall hinsah, nur nicht in Hannibals Augen. „Meine Studenten wissen, dass ich Emailverkehr bevorzuge.“

„Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Mr. Graham hielt inne und seufzte entnervt, offensichtlich davon abgestoßen, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde, die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. „Sie reden zu viel, sie wissen zu wenig, sie wollen mir Honig ums Maul schmieren, oder selber Honig ums Mauls geschmiert bekommen.“

Er war jetzt fertig damit, seine Utensilien zu verstauen und klemmte sich die Aktentasche unter den Arm. Als er nun sprach, tat er es wenigstens in Hannibals allgemeine Richtung.

„Welcher davon sind Sie, Mr. Lecter?“

„Ich fürchte, ich möchte einfach nur freundlich sein, Mr. Graham.“

„Halten wir es lieber professionell. Ich bin nicht diese Art von Lehrer, kein Mentor, kein Freund.“

Und das Wort Freund sprach er aus, als handelte es sich dabei um ein Fremdwort, dessen Bedeutung und Konzept ihm vollständig abhanden ging.

Hannibal lachte kurz. Es war ein lautes, helles Lachen, keineswegs bösartig. Graham staunte stumm mit geöffnetem Mund.

„Gott bewahre, wir könnten Freunde werden!“

Graham betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, so wie es schien zum ersten Mal, nahm Hannibals Figur in Gänze auf und die Aufmerksamkeit seiner kühlen, blauen Augen löste ein angenehmes Schaudern in Hannibal aus.

„Sie sind nicht so interessant, wie Sie denken“, sagte Graham.

„Noch nicht“, antwortete Hannibal und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde warm und einladend.

Enthüllte die scharfen Kanten seiner Schneidezähne.


	2. Chapter 2

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Will etwas über sich selbst gelernt: Er mochte keine Veränderungen. Er konnte nur schwer mit ihnen umgehen.

Seine Tage liefen immer gleich ab und das war gut so. Nicht besonders aufregend, aber er war fast vierzig, er erwartete von seinem Leben nicht viel Aufregung. Das war etwas für junge Leute mit großen Träumen und viel Energie.

Er war schon glücklich, wenn er seine Rechnungen bezahlen konnte und die Heizung im Winter nicht kaputt ging – es konnte sehr kalt werden in Wolf Trap.

Die Routine hielt ihn am Laufen. Schlafen, essen, arbeiten, heimkehren, schlafen. Ein Tag glich dem anderen und manchmal verschwammen sie so sehr ineinander, dass er nicht mal wusste, was für ein Wochentag war.

Spielte das eine Rolle? Er wüsste nicht welche. 

An den Wochenenden ging er nicht aus. Er blieb zu Hause und kümmerte sich um seine Hunde, die einzige Gesellschaft, die er ertragen konnte. Eine Gesellschaft, die nichts von ihm forderte, nichts von ihm erwartete, außer den grundlegendsten Dingen: Essen und ein Platz zum schlafen.

Will liebte seine Hunde, und die Hunde liebten ihn.

Er fühlte sich nicht einsam. Das konnte kaum jemand verstehen und nur die wenigsten würden es ihm glauben, aber es stimmte. Seine Isolation war etwas selbstgewähltes, nichts aufgezwungenes. Er hatte doch seine Tiere. Er ging gern fischen und manchmal half er seinen Nachbarn, rostige Motoren wieder in Gang zu setzen.

Die Routine hielt ihm am laufen.

Hannibal Lecter jedoch...

Hannibal Lecter war alles andere als Routine.

Hannibal war ein hervorragender Student. Er war gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt, doch seine Hausarbeiten lasen sich wie die Doktorarbeiten eines Nobelpreisträgers. 

Es war beinahe lächerlich.

Ebenso lächerlich wie die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge, in denen er sich täglich kleidete. Zumindest sollte es lächerlich sein, er war viel zu jung für so eine formale Aufmachung. An jedem anderen hätte es auch lächerlich gewirkt, aber nicht an ihm.

Hannibal trug seine Garderobe wie eine zweite Haut, wie einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Er stach aus der grauen Masse der Studenten heraus wie ein Pfau in einem Hühnerstall.

Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht so außergewöhnlich, so außerirdisch, dass Will gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu bemerken, auch wenn er es überhaupt nicht wollte.

Er wollte nicht in seinen Unterricht gehen und aus dem Augenwinkel die Reihen seiner Studenten überfliegen, bis er Hannibal entdeckte, der seinen Blick stets erwiderte.

Immer mit einem Funkeln, immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das Will aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Brust zuschnürte. Es war ein verschwörerisches Lächeln – als würden sie ein Geheimnis miteinander teilen.

Es war ein Lächeln, das ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte, aus denen er dann keuchend und schwitzend mitten in der Nacht mit einem schlechten Gewissen erwachte.

Es ging so weit, dass sein Schlafmangel ihn eines Nachmittages überwältigte.

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er eingenickt war, bevor es an der Tür zu seinem bescheidenen Büro geklopft hatte. Keuchend schreckte er von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken abwesend Speichel vom Kinn.

Sein Kugelschreiber rollte auf die Tischkante zu. Er holte mit dem Arm aus und ließ seine Hand fallen wie eine Fliegenklatsche – er hatte den Stift erwischt.

Es klopfte erneut an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?“ rief Will.

„Hannibal Lecter.“

Wills Herzschlag setzte zwei Sekunden aus. Er machte sich gerade und fuhr mit der Hand über seine zerknitterte Krawatte.

„Darf ich eintreten, Mr. Graham?“ fragte Hannibal und in seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit, doch sie war milde.

„Herein!“ sagte Will und leckte sich über die trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen. Er hatte Durst, aber er brauchte etwas stärkeres als Wasser und dachte sehnsüchtig an den Whiskey in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade.

„Hallo, Mr. Graham“, sagte Hannibal. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie gerade nicht?“

Will blickte auf den Rand seiner Brille, die bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war, während er so tat, als würde er das Papierchaos auf seinem Schreibtisch in Ordnung bringen.

„Ich habe gerade einige Hausarbeiten durchgesehen.“

„Oh, war meine bereits unter ihnen?“

„Nein“, sagte Will und blickte zur Seite. Er hatte Hannibals Arbeit aussortiert und auf die Fensterbank gelegt. Er wollte sie in Ruhe zu Hause lesen – seine Werke waren lang und ausführlich und so komplex, dass sie mehr als Wills volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten.

„Nun, dann hoffe ich inständig, dass mein bescheidener Beitrag Ihren Ansprüchen genügen wird“, sagte Hannibal mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es ist exzellent geworden“, antwortete Will. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Lecter?“

„Die Frage ist“, sagte Hannibal und kam mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten näher, „was ich für Sie tun kann, Mr. Graham.“

Will ignorierte den Impuls, vor Hannibal zurückzuweichen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum schien sich zu verdichten. Seine Hände schwitzen und sein Puls hämmerte in seinen Ohren.

Die Routine hielt ihn am laufen.

Hannibal Lecter brachte ihn ins stolpern.


	3. Chapter 3

Graham sah aus, wie ein verschlafener Mungo.

Sein Gesicht offenbarte sämtliche Zeichen seiner Übermüdung. Auf den sturmblauen Augen, die normalerweise so wundervoll klar und wachsam wirkten, hatte sich ein rötlicher Schleier gelegt, einem Nebel gleich.

Er hatte die Ärmel seines Flanellhemds bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt und als er nach dem dampfenden Becher griff, zitterten seine Finger leicht.

„Hacienda La Esmeralda, Geisha Grand Reserve“, sagte Hannibal und forschte in Grahams Augen, fand jedoch nicht den erhellenden Moment, deswegen fügte er nach einem Augenblick irritierten Schweigens trocken hinzu: „Kaffee aus Panama.“

„Oh“, erwiderte Graham, während er kurz in den Becher blickte. „Haben Sie auch zufällig Milch in dem Beutel?“

Hannibals Entsetzen äußerte sich durch ein Zucken im Augenwinkel. 

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass die Zuführung von gesüßter Kuhmilch dem natürlichen Aroma dieses Heißgetränkes eher schaden als nützen würde, deswegen empfehle ich den Verzehr ohne jegliche Zusatzstoffe.“

Graham führte den Becher mit beiden Händen an den Mund und probierte. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich auf die magische Weise, welche man bei jedem Menschen beobachten konnte, der zum ersten Mal einen der teuersten Kaffees der Welt verköstigte.

Graham sagte nichts, er presste nur einen überraschten, hohen Ton durch seine geschlossenen Lippen, der direkt in Hannibals Schoß landete und von dort aus mit einer wohligen Vibration in seinem gesamten Körper nachhallte.

„Wie schön, dass es Ihnen schmeckt“, sagte Hannibal, das Schaudern unterdrückend. Er nahm die Thermoskanne und schenkte sich selbst einen Becher ein. „Ich hoffe, dass er Ihre Lebensgeister wieder beflügeln kann.“

„Ist das so offensichtlich, ja?“ Graham verzog das hübsche Gesicht zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. 

Hannibal nickte leicht und setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Der Schreibtisch trennte sie, was bedauerlich, im Augenblick jedoch leider nicht zu ändern war. Ihm fiel kein guter Grund ein, der es rechtfertigen würde, den Stuhl zu nehmen und sich direkt neben Mr. Graham zu setzen, außer dem, dass sich dann vielleicht ihre Knie berühren könnten.

Und Hannibal fand es nicht angebracht, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

Noch nicht.

Diese Angelegenheit erforderte Fingerspitzengefühl.

„Sind Ihre Träume so entsetzlich, dass der Schock über Ihre Assoziationen Sie nicht schlafen lässt?“

Graham starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang über den Rand seiner Brille an. Er teilte die Lippen mit der Zunge, holte Luft und sagte dann doch nichts.

Treffer.

„Ich vermute, was Sie sehen und erfahren berührt alle Ebenen Ihres Geistes.“

Das war der Grund, warum Graham so gut war, indem was er tat. Es war keine Magie, nur eine immense Vorstellungskraft, aber sie hatte trotzdem ihren Preis.

„Und ich dachte, Sie studieren Medizin, Mr. Lecter. Vielleicht haben Sie das falsche Hauptfach gewählt.“

„Ich gebe zu, dass mich die Welt der Psychoanalyse fasziniert.“

Es legte sich ein bitterer Zug um Grahams Lippen, als er den Becher abstellte und sich auf den Ellbogen nach vorn über die Tischplatte beugte.

„Ist das der Grund für Ihr seltsames Interesse an mir?“

Hannibal erwiderte Grahams Blick gelassen.

„Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und suchen Sie sich ein anderes Versuchskaninchen für Ihre Ausflüge in die Geisteswissenschaften. Psychoanalysieren Sie mich nicht. Sie werden mich nicht mögen, wenn Sie mich psychoanalysieren.“

„Ihre Werte und ihr Anstand stehen Ihrem Glück und Ihrer Erfüllung im Weg, Mr. Graham. Ich glaube, wenn Sie das Potential Ihrer Gedanken erkennen und sie ausschöpfen, anstatt sie zu unterdrücken, können Sie auch wieder ruhig schlafen.“

„Ich habe ziemlich unangemessene Gedanken.“

„Mir geht es genau so“, sagte Hannibal und gab der Bedeutung des Satzes Zeit, wie warmer Honig in Grahams Verstand zu fließen.

Sein eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in seinem Kopf, während er den Blick etwas länger verweilen ließ, bevor er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung erhob und die Thermoskanne wieder in seinem Jutebeutel verstaute.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen über den Becher, ich kann ihn später abholen.“ 

Graham schluckte und starrte auf seine Hände, die den Becher umklammerten. 

„Oder Sie geben ihn in der Küche ab, wenn es Ihnen angenehmer ist“, fügte Hannibal mit einem reservierten Lächeln hinzu.

Er hatte die Tür hinter sich schon fast geschlossen, als Graham seinen Namen rief. Hannibal trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Danke. Für den Kaffee.“


	4. Chapter 4

Er fand die Zeichnung bei der Durchsicht von Hannibal Lecters Hausarbeit.

Das Schriftstück an sich war nicht nur eine beeindruckende Zusammenfassung seines Unterrichts, sondern viel mehr eine Erweiterung, ausgeschmückt mit faszinierenden Einsichten über die Mörder und interessanten Gedankengängen zu den Tatvorgängen.

Sein neuer Student lieferte mehr ab, als er erwartete und übertraf noch bei weitem seine Vorstellungen. Hannibal Lecter war viel zu intelligent für seinen Kurs, soviel stand fest, aber diese Erkenntnis war weder neu, noch überraschend. 

Will las auf der Veranda seines Hauses, während sein Hunderudel sich im Vorhof tummelte und die tiefstehende Sonne am Horizont die Wolken rot und lila färbte.

Er ließ das Glas Bourbon in seiner Hand zwischen den Fingern hängen und schwenkte den Inhalt, bevor der Alkohol mit einem Schluck in seiner Kehle verschwand, ein warmes, angenehmes Brennen hinterlassend.

Während Will las, war ihm fast so, als könnte er Hannibals Stimme in seinem Kopf hören – dunkel, vibrierend, aktzentschwer. Wie das summende Schnurren eines Katers an seinem Ohr, das ihn hypnotisierte. Er schauderte und das lag nicht an der Kälte.

Es fühlte sich nicht an wie ein Monolog, den er da las, eher wie eine Konversation auf Augenhöhe, ein Austausch von unaussprechlichen Gedanken und er spürte den seltenen Drang, sich mit seinem Studenten persönlich zu unterhalten. 

Heute noch. Sofort. Am liebsten schon gestern.

Und das war furchterregend, weil er nicht mit Bestimmtheit wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, ohne dabei viel zu viel von sich preiszugeben. Sich angreifbar zu machen. Verletzlich.

Er schnaufte über diese Erkenntnis, klappte die Mappe zu und dabei flog ein Zettel heraus, segelte auf die Stufen, die zu seiner Veranda heraufführten und blieb dort liegen. Will fluchte, stand auf und bückte sich nach dem Ding, bevor der Wind es wegblasen würde.

Das Papier war von guter Qualität, dick und stabil. Er fuhr einmal mit der Hand darüber, die weiche Beschaffenheit fühlend. Dann drehte er es um und schnappte nach Luft.

Die Bleistiftzeichnung nahm fast den gesamten Platz auf dem Blatt in Anspruch, und obwohl es kaum mehr als eine Skizze war, erkannte er, um wen es sich handelte. 

Der Mann auf dem Bild war nackt und hatte dem Betrachter den Rücken zugekehrt. Die Linie seines Nackens war gebeugt, während der linke Arm angewinkelt war und an einer Krawatte zog, die dem Muster seiner eigenen Krawatte so ähnlich sah, dass man einen Zufall beinahe ausschließen konnte.

Der Mann sah leicht zur Seite, doch von dem Gesicht war nicht viel zu erkennen: Die Kurve einer stoppeligen Wange, der Bogen einer Nase, halbgeöffnete Lippen, nach unten geschwungene Wimpern. Der Rest bestand aus wilden, dunklen Locken, von denen Will genau wusste, wie schwer sie zu bändigen waren.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Wie konnte das sein? 

Sicher nur eine Einbildung seines überreizten Gehirns. 

Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis drei, wisperte die Zahlen mit. Als er fertig war, zählte er erneut bis drei, atmete tief ein und sehr langsam durch den Mund wieder aus.

Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete (das Zittern seiner Finger ignorierend), sah er immer noch die erstaunlich akkurate Darstellung einer Narbe an der Schulter des Mannes.

Wenn Will sich konzentrierte, konnte er spüren, wie es sich damals angefühlt hatte, als die Klinge in sein Fleisch eindrang, obwohl es bald 15 Jahre her sein musste.

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sein Blick auf die geschwungenen Initialen von Hannibal Lecters Namen fiel.

Es war seltsam befremdlich, sich vorzustellen, dass er in den Augen eines anderen Menschen so aussehen konnte, besonders wenn es sich bei diesem Menschen um seinen 20 Jahre jüngeren Studenten handelte.

Und noch befremdlicher war die Tatsache, dass diese Vorstellung seine Wangen bis zu den Ohren glühen ließ. 

Erst als seine Lunge zu schmerzen begann, holte er wieder Luft und verstaute die Zeichnung (mit einem letzten fassungslosen Blick) zurück in den Hefter, schob sie ganz nach hinten zwischen die letzten Blätter und hoffte, dass es Lecter nicht auffallen würde, dass sie heraus gefallen war.

Dann ärgerte er sich über sein Verhalten, immerhin war er nicht derjenige, der bei etwas erwischt worden war und einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die Zeichnung einfach ins Feuer zu schmeißen.

_„Ich habe ziemlich unangemessene Gedanken.“_

_„Mir geht es genau so.“_

Will pfiff die Hunde zusammen und ging ins Haus. Er kochte den Tieren ein Abendessen aus Pansen, Reis und Getreideflocken, danach legte er sich ins Bett.

Aber es dauerte lange, bis er einschlafen konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

„Er stellt seine Opfer gern zur Schau“, sagte Will Graham und hinter ihm warf der Projektor das Bild eines verstümmelten Leichnams an die Wand. Hannibal nahm das Foto nur peripher wahr – das geronnene Blut, die verdrehten Gliedmaße, den aufgerissenen Brustkorb. Die Details waren unwichtig. Faktisch kannte er sie bereits. Diverse Boulevardzeitschriften hatten sich ausführlich mit dem Thema beschäftigt.

Und zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass auch er diese Artikel gelesen hatte.

Hannibal ließ den Bleistift über das Papier fliegen, den Block im Schoß, während er Graham in seinem Element skizzierte – nun, nicht vollkommen in seinem Element, dafür müsste er sich mit ihm an einem Tatort befinden.

Doch soweit Hannibal den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte, hatte Graham sich aus der aktiven Polizeiarbeit zurückgezogen.

Oder vielleicht treffender: Ist zurückgezogen worden.

Das war außerordentlich bedauerlich. Und faszinierend.

Es war nicht besonders schwierig gewesen, herauszufinden, was passiert war. Der Campus ist eine einzige Brutstätte für Gossip jeglicher Art und Grahams Geschichte war kein Geheimnis.

Mit 25 war Will Graham noch ein frischgebackener Polizist, der erst seit 24 Monaten auf Streife fuhr. Er geriet mit seinem damaligen Partner in einen Raubüberfall, der schief gegangen war.

Und das war eine recht unzureichende Umschreibung für drei tote Zivilisten, inklusive des Drugstore Besitzers und exklusive der Täter. Will erschoss einen von ihnen, sah den zweiten jedoch nie kommen – er attackierte Will mit einem Messer und verletzte dabei die Arteria axillaris.

Er wäre beinahe verblutet.

Hannibal hatte sich Grahams Krankenakte angesehen – kein besonders feiner Zug seinerseits, wie er zugeben musste, aber man hatte es ihm auch nicht besonders schwer gemacht. Es rentierte sich eben immer, gute Verbindungen zu haben.

Seine Kommilitonin Bedelia Du Maurier arbeitete zufällig in dem Krankenhaus, in dem Will damals eingeliefert wurde und sie schuldete Hannibal einen Gefallen.

In der Akte waren sogar noch Fotos von der Wunde in Wills Schulter gewesen – ein Umstand, der sich in Sachen Realitätsnähe äußerst positiv in seinen Skizzen machte.

Hannibal sah von seiner Zeichnung auf und begegnete Grahams Blick. Er hielt den Atem an – eine unwillkürliche Reaktion, die ihn selbst überraschte. 

In Grahams Augen wechselten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen ab – allen voran eine unruhige Verwirrung. Als er den Bleistift in Hannibals Hand bemerkte, verwandelte sich diese Verwirrung in deutliche Verärgerung.

Aber das war nicht alles.

Da war noch etwas, das Hannibal zunächst nicht einordnen konnte – Verlegenheit. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er genoss das Gefühl, gab es doch sonst nur so wenig in seinem Leben, das seine aufrechte Fassade ins wanken bringen konnte.

Graham hatte ohne Zweifel seine Zeichnung gefunden.

Hannibal lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, den Bleistift zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger balancierend, seine Lippen streifend, die sich jetzt zu einem Lächeln bogen, als Graham hochrot den Kopf abwandte.

Nach Luft schnappend.

„Die Zurschaustellung von Feinden ist seit jeher in vielen Kulturen üblich“, sagte Graham zu dem Foto an der Wand.

„Ich würde Ihnen zustimmen, wenn es sich in diesem Fall um Feinde handeln würde“, sagte Hannibal und war sich dabei wage bewusst, dass es unnatürlich still im Hörsaal geworden war.

So als würde jeder seiner Kommilitonen gerade den Atem anhalten. Jedenfalls konnte er alle ihre Blicke spüren.

Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und wartete.

„Was sind sie dann, Mr. Lecter?“ fragte Graham, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Hannibals Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er hatte Geduld. Er hatte Geduld genug für sie beide. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er ein Loch in Will Grahams Nacken starren musste, so würde er es tun.

„Ungeziefer“, antwortete Hannibal. „Fliegen, die er zerquetscht.“

„Der Preis für Grausamkeit?“

„Mit Grausamkeit hat er kein Problem.“

„Womit hat er ein Problem?“

„Würdeloses Verhalten.“

„Er demütigt sie?“

„Weil sie unwürdig sind.“

Will Graham drehte sich um – endlich! – und nickte leicht, kaum merklich, so mikroskopisch, dass Hannibal fast glaubte, er hätte es sich eingebildet. Möglicherweise lächelte Graham sogar, als er sagte: „Gut gemacht.“

Dieses Zugeständnis aus Will Grahams Mund traf Hannibal so unerwartet, dass er keine Antwort parat hatte. Wieder einer dieser seltenen Momente, die so kostbar waren und ihn hilflos staunend zurückließen. 

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und nickte dann, aber das hatte Graham nicht mehr gesehen, weil er ein neues Bild in den Projektor einlegte.


	6. Chapter 6

Alle Studenten verließen den Raum, bis auf Hannibal Lecter.

Will war sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst, die er auf sich zog, als er Hannibal darum gebeten hatte, zu bleiben. Neugierige Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und Lecter, betrachteten sie erstaunt und verwundert.

Ein Flüstern raunte durch den Saal.

„Natürlich, Mr. Graham“, sagte Hannibal vollkommen unbeeindruckt, doch als er aufsah und sich ihre Blicke trafen, entdeckte Will ein Funkeln in den rotbraunen Augen, das er nicht zu deuten wagte.

Normalerweise vermied er Augenkontakt, wenn er konnte, weil es ihn stresste. Menschen senden ununterbrochen Signale aus und er war der Empfänger, in den man vergessen hatte, einen Filter einzubauen.

Aber Lecters Blick überflutete ihn nicht mit fremden, unerwünschten Emotionen. Seltsamerweise wurde er mit einer Ruhe und Gelassenheit konfrontiert, die sich anfühlte, wie eine kühle Brise an einem heißen Sommerabend.

Erst als die Tür mit einem Geräusch ins Schloss fiel, das seltsam endgültig durch den Saal hallte, erhob sich Hannibal von seinem Platz und trat zu ihm ans Pult.

Die eleganten, fließenden Schritte, die unaufhaltsam seine Richtung einschlugen und schnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerten, brachten Wills Herz zum schlagen und seine Hände ins schwitzen.

Es war merkwürdig, da ihn Äußerlichkeiten normalerweise nicht besonders beeindruckten – nicht selten waren sogenannte Ideale nichts weiter als labile Konstrukte, die einem kritischen Betrachter nicht stand halten konnten.

Oder letztlich der Zeit zum Opfer fielen.

Wer suchet, der findet – und Will fand immer.

Dennoch war Hannibal Lecters objektive Attraktivität nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Diese Attraktivität war nicht nur seiner Jugend geschuldet. Er war zweifellos schön – ein Wort, von dem Will nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er es einmal auf ein männliches Wesen anwenden würde, dass älter als neun Jahre alt war.

Die makellose Haut, das scharf geschnittene Gesicht, das volle Haar, stets streng zurückgekämmt. 

Wie mochte es wohl aussehen, wenn es außer Form geriet?

Wenn er seine Hand reinsteckte, mit den Fingern durchkämmte und im Nacken fest zog?

Würden sich dann die vollen, geschwungenen Lippen zu einem Seufzen öffnen?

Oder würden sie sich zu einem Lächeln verbiegen?

Will schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Mann, der gerade aus einem Traum erwacht. Er sah auf den oberen Rand seiner Brille, als er sagte: 

„Sie haben heute einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, Mr. Lecter.“ 

„Hoffentlich zu meinem Vorteil“, antwortete Hannibal und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, Wills Blick suchend. „Ich würde mich entschuldigen, wenn ich zu aufdringlich war.“

Nun sah Will auf, ein Lächeln zog an seinem Mundwinkel. „Sie würden?“

„Wenn ich wüsste, dass ich Sie beleidigt hätte, aber mir kommt es fast vor, als wäre ich derjenige gewesen, den Sie hinters Licht geführt haben.“

Das hatte er. Nicht jeder seiner Studenten war so aufmerksam, die Finte zu durchschauen, oder auch nur irgendeine seiner Behauptungen in Frage zu stellen. Das war erfrischend. Wie beinahe alles an Hannibal Lecter.

„Es hätte mich zugegebenermaßen überrascht, wenn Sie keinen Einwand gehabt hätten, nachdem, was ich in ihrer Arbeit lesen konnte“, sagte Will und überreichte ihm den schwarzen, geschmackvollen Ordner.

Als Hannibal die Hand danach ausstreckte, hielt Will den Atem an, bis die Sicht am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung verschwamm.

Die Zeichnung fiel nicht heraus.

„Ich habe nur den Tod betrachtet und mir vorgestellt, wie Sie ihn sehen würden.“ Hannibal schlug den Ordner auf, begutachtete seine Note, gegen die er scheinbar nichts einzuwenden hatte, und blickte auf. „Ihre Denkweise ist einzigartig. Sie fasziniert mich.“

Hitze breitete sich auf Wills Gesicht aus, strömte durch seine Brust, sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Er öffnete den Mund, trocken und wortlos, brach ab, schloss ihn wieder. Wie ein Fisch, der an Land gespült wurde.

Will griff sich an die Krawatte, zog an ihr, um sie zu lockern. Hannibal verfolgte diese Bewegung mit seinen Augen. Die Spitze seiner Zunge blitzte auf, als er seine Lippen benetzte. Sein Blick war warm, aber dunkel, so dunkel, als er sagte:

„Sind Sie ein Kunstliebhaber, Mr. Graham?“

Die Worte überschlugen sich in Wills Ohren. Er spürte, dass ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach, widerstand jedoch dem Drang, ihn mit dem Hemdärmel abzuwischen.

_Er weiß es._

Entsetzen lähmte ihn, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Er war wie fixiert, als Hannibal das Pult umrundete.

_Gott, er weiß es._

Und es _gefällt_ ihm.


	7. Chapter 7

Graham griff nach seiner braunen, abgewetzten Aktentasche, die sicher schon einmal bessere Tage erlebt hatte, und schob sie sich vor den Bauch, hielt sich mit einer Hand daran fest.

Die Knöchel seiner Finger wurden weiß.

„Leider kenne ich mich mit Kunst nicht aus, von den üblichen Verdächtigen einmal abgesehen.“

Er gab sich alle Mühe, unbeeindruckt zu wirken, aber Hannibal konnte seine Nervosität praktisch in der Luft schmecken. 

Sie glich einer fiebrige Süße, die sich wie Schleierwolken um sie herum verteilte.

Und Hannibal mochte es ihm nicht verdenken, immerhin war es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Schritten und sie würden den Atem miteinander teilen können.

Wenn sie wollten.

„Hab ich Sie gut getroffen, Mr. Graham?“ 

Graham hatte sich weiterhin im Griff. Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, ob Hannibals grober Vorstoß ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte.

Doch ob Graham wollte oder nicht, die Wahrheit strömte aus seinen Poren direkt in Hannibals Nase.

„Ich würde sagen, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, obwohl die eine oder andere Proportion...“ Graham machte eine Pause, brach den Blickkontakt jedoch nicht ab. „...großzügig bemessen wurde.“

Hannibal kämpfte mit einem Grinsen, gab sich mit einem Lächeln geschlagen. „Ich musste raten.“

„Übung macht den Meister.“

Grahams Körpersprache war um einiges ehrlicher, als seine Worte, die manchmal so charmant wie Bauklötze aus seinem Mund purzelten.

„Am besten übt es sich mit einem Model, meinen Sie nicht auch? Vielleicht stellen Sie sich ja zur Verfügung?“

Hannibal verringerte den Abstand langsam, aber kontinuierlich. Er bemerkte, dass Graham mit sich kämpfte und dem Impuls widerstand, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

Oder ihm entgegen zu kommen?

Schwer zu sagen, weil Graham es selbst nicht genau zu wissen schien.

„Ich denke, das habe ich bereits getan. Ungefragt.“

Graham spürte es auch, musste es spüren. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht war eindeutig gerötet, er atmete flach, transpirierte und die Pupillen seiner Augen waren stark erweitert.

Es gefiel Hannibal, wenn Graham ihn so ansah. Es gefiel Hannibal, wenn Graham nur mit ihm in seinem Unterricht sprach, als wäre das ein Privileg. Es gefiel Hannibal, im Fokus von Grahams gesamter Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

Ein angenehmes Schaudern durchlief alle Stationen seines Körpers, ließ ihn inne halten, überrascht von der Intensität seiner Gefühle.

Dann hob er die Hand, was Graham mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte. Sein Körper versteifte sich in angestrengter Erwartungshaltung.

„Darf ich?“ fragte Hannibal.

Graham antwortete nicht, aber seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und es bildete sich ein skeptisches Runzeln auf seiner Stirn, das Hannibal fort küssen wollte.

Stattdessen entfernte er ein Tierhaar von Grahams Schulter, das ihn wahnsinnig gemacht hatte, seit er es entdeckt hatte. Er schmunzelte, hielt es hoch, so dass Graham es sehen konnte und ließ es dann in seinem Taschentuch verschwinden.

„Hund oder Katze?“

„Hund“, antwortete Graham und atmete lange aus, wie ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Oder Enttäuschung. Die Anspannung verließ seinen Körper, seine Schultern sackten ein. Er schob seine Brille zurück auf die Nase und fügte hinzu: „-de.“

„De?“

„Hunde. Mehrzahl.“

„Oh“, sagte Hannibal. 

Natürlich Hunde. Sie waren mit der richtigen Pflege loyale, fügsame und unkomplizierte Begleiter, ohne Vorurteile. So wie es schien, die einzige Quelle von Zuneigung und Stabilität in Will Grahams Leben.

Noch.

„Also ziehen Sie einen Spaziergang im Freien dem Besuch eines Museums vor?“

„Generell schon, obwohl ich mir auch gern ein schönes Bild angucke.“

„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Hannibal und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Ich habe nämlich ein neues gezeichnet, das würde ich Ihnen gerne zeigen.“

Sein Ton war rau und verschwörerisch und er beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie sich Graham wieder anspannte.

„Allerdings ist mir entfallen, wo ich es abgelegt habe, was wirklich bedauerlich ist. Aber es muss sich in diesem Raum befinden.“

Hannibal ließ seinen Blick noch etwas länger verweilen, zählte die Sekunden (zwei, drei, vier), drehte sich um und ging. Als er die Tür erreichte, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Es wäre wirklich von Vorteil, wenn Sie das Bild finden, bevor es jemand anderes tut.“

Graham wirkte etwas verloren in dem großen, leeren Hörsaal. Sein Mund klappte auf und zu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog Hannibal die Tür hinter sich zu.


	8. Chapter 8

Wenn er nicht nachdenken wollte, ging er fischen.

Den Kopf zurücklehnen, die Augen schließen und durch die Stille des Flusses waten. Das Wetter war gut, sonnig, nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt. Er könnte die Hunde mitnehmen und sich selbst etwas zum Abendessen fangen.

Eine oberflächliche Inspektion seiner Anglerausrüstung sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr genug Köder übrig hatte, aber das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte er noch genug Federn, um sich zwei zusätzliche Köder zu binden.

Ansonsten gab es eben Erdnussbutterbrot zum Abendessen.

Er benötigte knapp zwei Stunden für die Trockenfliegen, viel länger als nötig, doch er war unkonzentriert, nachlässig, verpatzte die Knoten, ruinierte dabei die Federn und musste wieder von vorne anfangen.

Sein Vater hätte ihm bei so viel Verschwendung auf die Finger gehauen.

Apropos Finger: Sie zitterten. 

Will atmete tief durch die Nase ein, schloss angestrengt die Augen. Er könnte in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches greifen, den Flachmann rausholen und sich einen Schluck genehmigen. Er wusste, dass das Zittern dann nachlassen würde.

Zumindest würde er es nicht mehr wahrnehmen.

Aber in der Schublade lag noch etwas anderes außer Schnaps.

Will pfiff die Hunde zusammen, ein lauter, schriller, energischer Ton, der selbst in seinen Ohren klingelte. Sie liefen voraus, kannten den Weg und er folgte ihnen.

Der Fluss erstreckte sich durch den Wald zwei Meilen westlich von seinem Haus. Das Spiel von Licht und Schatten ließ das Gewässer in den unterschiedlichsten Farben funkeln, fast wie ein flüssiger Regenbogen.

Es blendete seine Augen.

Während er in den Fluss stieg, blieben die Hunde am Ufer und gingen dort ihren wichtigen Geschäften nach. Will begab sich in die Mitte, eine Stelle, die er bereits kannte, wo der Untergrund stabil war, stieß störende Steine mit dem Fuß zur Seite, bis er einen guten Stand hatte.

Er warf die TT-Schnur mit dem Unterhand-Wurfstil aus – eine Übung, die ihm so leicht fiel, wie das Atmen – und erreichte eine Weite von knapp 25 Metern, wie er schätzte. An guten Tagen schaffte er locker 30 Meter.

Er starrte auf das Wasser, bis es vor seinen Augen verschwamm, gab Leine, wenn es nötig war, holte ein, wenn er glaubte, etwas am Haken zu haben. Drei Mal entwischte ihm die Beute, aber zwei mittelgroße Forellen konnte er fangen.

Somit war der Abend gerettet.

Er kehrte nach Hause zurück, nahm den Fisch aus und briet ihn mit Salz und Pfeffer in der Pfanne. Einfach, aber lecker und vollkommen genügend. Am besten schmeckte es ihm geräuchert, aber er hatte Hunger und es musste schnell gehen.

Als er gesättigt und zufrieden in seinem Sessel saß und ihn die angenehme, matte Müdigkeit eines ereignisreichen Tages befiel, dachte er wieder an die Schublade. 

Er dachte daran, sich einen Whiskey einzuschenken – wie immer zwei, drei Finger breit vorm schlafen gehen. Nichts weiter. Also zog er die Schublade auf, holte den Flachmann raus und schob sie wieder zu. 

Er schenkte sich etwas in sein Glas ein und setzte sich wieder. Trank einen Schluck. Noch einen. Leckte den Whiskey von den Lippen. Spürte das willkommene Brennen in seiner Kehle, die Wärme, die ihm zu Kopf stieg.

Er starrte wieder auf die Schublade. 

Umklammerte das Glas, trank den letzten Rest in einem Zug aus und schenkte sich etwas großzügiger als beim ersten Mal nach. Als er dieses Glas zur Hälfte geleert hatte, stand er auf, öffnete die Schublade und holte die Zeichnung heraus.

Wirklich bemerkenswert, keine Frage.

Der unbekleidete Mann, der Will so ähnlich sah, stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter da, schräg nach unten blickend. Es war fast das gleiche Bild, nur dass die Finger des linken Armes nicht mehr an seiner Krawatte zogen, sondern in die Haare eines jungen Mannes griffen, der vor ihm kniete.

Ebenso unbekleidet wie er.

Will trank noch einen Schluck Whiskey, einen großen Schluck, aber die Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, hatte nur noch wenig mit dem Alkohol zu tun. 

Der junge Mann auf dem Bild und der junge Mann, der dieses Bild gezeichnet hatte, wiesen gewisse Ähnlichkeiten auf – die hohen Wangenknochen, die geöffneten, geschwungenen Lippen, die feucht glänzten.

Selbst die Haare, die nur an der Stelle außer Form gerieten, wo die Finger sie festhielten. Aber konnte man es mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass es sich dabei um Hannibal Lecter handelte? Nein, denn die Augen des Jünglings waren verbunden – mit einer Krawatte.

Will entließ angestaute Luft mit einem stummen Keuchen, das fast zu leise war für menschliche Ohren. Er fragte sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, als er die Hand zwischen seine Beine presste und so hart zu griff, dass ein erstickter Laut aus seiner Kehle floh.

Hungrig und verzweifelt.

Angewidert von sich selbst.


	9. Chapter 9

Will Grahams Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske aus Stein, als Hannibal sein Büro betrat. 

Nach drei Tagen Ignoranz der auserlesensten Sorte, kam Hannibal zu dem Schluss, dass Graham genug Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, die Botschaft seiner Zeichnung zu verdauen.

Und falls dem nicht so war, seine Kalkulation Fehler aufwies (ein schwer vorstellbares Szenario), was sollte schon geschehen? Graham noch verstimmter werden lassen, als es ohnehin bereits in seiner Natur lag? 

Ein Gedanke, der Hannibal mehr amüsierte, als es sich geziemte. 

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Graham“, sagte er und legte gerade so viel Freundlichkeit in sein Lächeln, dass es nicht übermäßig aufdringlich wirkte.

„Morgen“, murmelte Graham, während er den Kugelschreiber aus der Hand legte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Wenigstens verschränkte er nicht die Arme, was als positives Zeichen zu deuten war, nichtsdestotrotz blieb er angespannt und beobachtete sehr genau, wie Hannibal die kleine, weiße Keramikschale auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte.

„Noch mehr Überraschungen, Mr. Lecter?“

Hannibals Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Eier, Speck und Würstchen. Ein Proteinmix für einen guten Start in den Tag.“

Graham lupfte eine Augenbraue. „Bestechungsversuche sind dem Rektorat zu melden.“

„Werde ich mir einen Anwalt nehmen müssen?“

Hannibal öffnete den Deckel, gab den dampfenden Inhalt preis. Der Geruch von Frühstück breitete sich in Grahams kleinem Büro aus. 

„Ich pflege alle meine Mahlzeiten selbst zuzubereiten. Heutzutage weiß man ja nicht mehr, was man bekommt, nicht wahr?“

Er reichte Graham das in einer weißen Papierserviette eingewickelte Besteck mit dem Griff voran und wartete geduldig, bis es nach einigem Zögern ergriffen wurde.

Hannibal beobachtete die Veränderung in Grahams Gesicht, als sich ihre Finger berührten. Die Hand wurde nicht zurückgezogen. Hannibal ließ zu, dass sich Wärme zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, bevor er losließ und fortfuhr, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

Als hätten sich Sekunden gefüllt mit ungenutztem Potential gerade nicht unendlich ausgedehnt.

„Allerdings neige ich dazu, einen gewissen Überschuss zu produzieren und da ich Verschwendung vermeiden möchte, dachte ich, Sie könnten mir dabei helfen. Ich sehe selten, dass Sie über den Tag etwas anderes zu sich nehmen, außer Kaffee und Aspirin.“

Graham antwortete nicht. Er stocherte mit der Gabel im Rührei herum, bis er ein Stück von der Wurst fand, die Hannibal in kleine, mundgerechte Happen zerlegt hatte. Er aß, hielt während er kaute inne, blickte mit großen, erstaunten Augen in Hannibals Gesicht und nickte.

Das war genau so gut wie jedes andere Kompliment.

„Selbstgemacht“, sagte Hannibal. „Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen schmeckt. Ich hatte zunächst befürchtet, Sie würden heute nicht in den Genuss kommen. Sie sind in letzter Zeit eher selten in Ihrem Büro anzutreffen.“

Graham kaute und schluckte, atmete tief durch die Nase ein, leckte sich über die Lippen, ehe er antwortete. Sein Blick geisterte durch den Raum, über Hannibals Statur hinweg. „Wenn Sie dringende Fragen haben und ich nicht da bin, können Sie mir eine Email schreiben.“

„Ich ziehe das persönliche Gespräch vor. Gewisse Dinge“, eröffnete Hannibal mit gesenkter Stimme, „möchte ich nicht der elektronischen Post überlassen.“

„Okay, gut“, sagte Graham, nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Frustration. Er legte die Gabel ab und schob die Schüssel von sich, wischte sich mit der Serviette in einer fahrigen Geste über den Mund. Er sah Hannibal ins Gesicht, aber nicht in die Augen. „Geht es um das Bild?“

„Offensichtlich haben Sie es gefunden.“

„Es war nicht besonders gut versteckt.“

„Wie hätten Sie es sonst finden sollen?“

„Sie wollten, dass ich es finde.“

„Natürlich.“

„Wieso?“

Und Hannibal wurde nicht ohne Verblüffung klar, dass Graham es wirklich nicht wusste. Bemerkenswerter noch – er verstand es nicht. Dabei war Hannibal umso deutlicher bewusst, dass die Anziehungskraft von Will Graham nicht nur auf ihn wirkte.

Man konnte es sehen, überall. In den bewundernden Blicken seiner Kollegen und Studenten, die in Ehrfurcht zu ihm aufsahen. 

„Die Zeichnung – was haben Sie damit gemacht?“ fragte Hannibal, während er seine Hüfte an den Schreibtisch lehnte und seine Hand neben Grahams Hand ablegte. „Haben Sie sie gleich hier entsorgt? Oder war Ihnen das Risiko zu groß, dass durch irgendeinen unglücklichen Zufall die Reinigungskraft das Bild entdecken könnte?“

Hannibal streichelte des raue Holz der Tischplatte, bemerkte das Zucken in Grahams Fingern.

„Haben Sie es mit nach Hause genommen, sich abends vor Ihren Kamin gesetzt und es dem Feuer überlassen? Oder haben Sie es behalten?“

Graham holte Luft, schloss den Mund aber wieder. Hannibals Blick wanderte über die unentschlossenen Finger, über den freigelegten Unterarm, hoch bis zur Schulter, übers stoppelige Kinn, um schließlich zwischen den geöffneten Lippen hängen zu bleiben.

„Sag mir, Will – als du alle Augen der Welt in der Sicherheit deines stabilen Heims hinter dich gelassen hast und du allein mit deinen Gedanken warst – hast du dich angefasst?“

Hannibal beugte sich runter.

„Und dabei an mich gedacht?“


	10. Chapter 10

Der erste Instinkt – den Mund aufzumachen, um alles abzustreiten und das Gegenteil zu behaupten – war überwältigend. 

Hannibals Worte dröhnten in seinem Kopf, überschlugen sich zu einem Echo, das in seinem Körper vibrierte und sein Blut rauschen ließ. Seine Wangen glühten und er wusste, dass er wie ein Schuljunge aussah, den man mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt hatte.

„Ich...“

Hannibal legte den Kopf schief, wobei sich Strähnen aus seinem zurückgekämmten Haar lösten und ihm in die Augen fielen. Augen, die ihn mit einer unumstößlichen Gewissheit funkelnd betrachteten und die Lüge erstarb auf Wills Zunge.

Will blickte auf den Tisch zu seiner Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von Lecters schlanken, manikürten Fingern lag. Er holte Luft, merkte, dass seine Kehle knochentrocken war, schluckte, räusperte sich und sagte schließlich langsam, leise:

„Sie kennen die Antwort bereits.“

„Hmm,“ summte Hannibal weder zustimmend, noch ablehnend. Seine Fingerkuppen glitten in zaghaften Kreisen über das Holz, näherten sich stetig.

Wenn es soweit war, würde Will die Hand wegziehen.

„Vielleicht möchte ich es aus deinem Mund hören.“

Dieses Spielchen – und nichts weiter war es, davon war Will mittlerweile überzeugt – war kalkuliert, möglicherweise sogar einstudiert. Und es fing an, ihn zu frustrieren.

„Ist das ein Erpressungsversuch, Mr. Lecter?“

Hannibals Kopf schnellte hoch und ein Ausdruck von ehrlicher Überraschung huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor es sich wieder zu seiner Maske der Undurchschaubarkeit verwandelte.

„Beziehungen zwischen Studenten und Dozenten sind nicht verboten.“

Aber verpönt. Etwas, worüber man die Nase rümpfte. Ein Thema, über das man besser nicht sprach, wenn man wert auf seinen guten Ruf legte. Nichts, womit man sich befassen sollte, wenn man seine Kariere nicht gefährden wollte.

Die Finger waren jetzt nah, sehr nah. Will zog die Hand nicht weg, ballte sie jedoch zur Faust.

„Was genau wollen Sie von mir, Mr. Lecter?“

Hannibal, der sich normalerweise nicht vor Blickkontakt scheute, drehte den Kopf weg und sah auf seine Finger, als er sprach.

„Ich möchte dich mit nach Hause nehmen.“

Die Finger streiften Wills Handballen – endlich oh endlich –, hakten sich mit sanftem Druck zwischen die Knöchel seiner eigenen Finger und öffneten die Faust.

„Dich mit Gartenammern füttern und Gran Cru von deiner Haut kosten.“

Hannibals Daumen zog Kreise in Wills Handfläche, verbreitete Wärme, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Es war schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber Hannibal drückte leicht zu, zwang Will, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich will dich in meinem Bett.“

Will zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er hielt Hannibals Blick stand und als er sich über die spröden Lippen leckte und sah, dass Hannibal diese Bewegung mit den Augen verfolgte, ignorierte er das heiße Pulsieren des zuckenden Fleisches zwischen seinen Beinen.

Ganz egal wie er die Worte drehte und wendete, sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Jemand wie Hannibal Lecter, der jung, attraktiv und offenbar wohlhabend war, eine vielversprechende Kariere vor sich hatte und dem der gesamte Campus zu Füßen lag, sollte sich ausgerechnet auf ihn eingeschossen haben?

Einen ausgelaugten, eher mäßig erfolgreichen Eigenbrötler, der mit der Gesellschaft von Menschen im großen und ganzen hilflos überfordert war? 

Es war verrückt und kompletter Wahnsinn und es konnte sich dabei nur um einen grausamen Scherz handeln.

Aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür in Hannibal Lecters Gesicht. Er war ruhig und gelassen und wartete und diese sichere Unerschütterlichkeit schürte eine schwache Hoffnung in Will, die er jedoch mit den folgenden Worten umgehend erstickte:

„Ich schlafe nicht mit meinen Studenten, Mr. Lecter.“

Hannibal öffnete den Mund, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach, was auch immer er sagen wollte. Will bat die Person herein, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und Hannibal trat zurück von dem Schreibtisch.

Eine Frau steckte den Kopf zwischen die halb geöffnete Tür.

„Hallo, Will“, sagte seine Kollegin Dr. Alana Bloom. Will hatte vergessen, dass er einen Termin mit ihr hatte. Ihr Blick irrte zwischen ihm und Hannibal umher, sie lächelte. „Wenn ich störe, komme ich später wieder.“

„Nein-“ begann Will.

„Durchaus nicht“, sagte Hannibal. „Ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen.“

Hannibal gab ihr die Hand, bevor er das Büro verließ und ihnen einen schönen Tag wünschte. Will sagte nichts. Er blickte gegen die Wand.

„Also!“ sagte Alana als sie sich zu ihm setzte. „Du und Hannibal Lecter, was? Jetzt hab ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich wollte es ja nicht glauben.“

„Was glauben?“ fragte Will vorsichtig.

„Man erzählt sich so einiges über euch.“ Sie grinste und Will lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. „Es heißt, er wäre dein Lieblingsstudent.“

„So ein Blödsinn.“ Das kam zu schnell, zu laut, zu abwehrend. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, aber Alana schien davon nichts zu merken.

„Ich habe einige seiner Abhandlungen gelesen, wirklich faszinierend. Kaum zu glauben, dass er erst zwanzig ist.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine, faltete die Hände vor ihren Bauch. „Du solltest dir mal seine Freundin angucken, die ist mindestens genau so talentiert wie er.“

Will blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er Wasser in den Ohren. „Seine _Freundin_?“


	11. Chapter 11

Ihr Kleid war ein mitternachtsblauer Traum aus Seide, dessen abstrakte Ornamente aus fein gewebten Silber im gedämpften Licht des Restaurants funkelten, wie eine sternenklare Nacht am Südpol.

Das blonde Haar fiel in weichen Locken über die sanfte Kurve ihrer Schulter, rahmte das zarte Gesicht mit den betörenden, rosaroten Lippen wie ein Gemälde aus längst vergangenen Zeiten.

Hannibals dreiteiliger, maßgeschneiderter Anzug ergänzte ihre überirdische Erscheinung in seiner Gegensätzlichkeit. Dunkelrot schimmerten die Fasern des Stoffes im richtigen Winkel – auffällig, aber nicht aufdringlich.

So, wie er es mochte.

„Sie starren“, flüsterte Bedelia ihm ins Ohr, amüsiert und angewidert zugleich. Sie roch süß nach einer unvergleichlichen Mischung aus Sandelholz, Neroli, Tiaréblume, Vanille und einem Hauch Koriander. „Vielleicht sollten wir Geld verlangen?“

Hannibal lächelte, als er seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte. Ihre Gesellschaft erheiterte seine Stimmung stets. Sie war alles andere als langweilig. Ihre umwerfende Schönheit wurde nur durch ihre spritzige Intelligenz und ihren trockenen Sinn für Humor übertroffen.

Mit Freuden hätte er sich diesen Abend voll und ganz ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, allerdings strapazierte der Concierge seine Nerven bis aufs Äußerste, ließ er sie immerhin nun schon seit fünf Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden in der Schlange warten.

Offenbar gab es vorne Probleme.

„Warte einen Augenblick“, raunte er, „Ich werde nachsehen, was da vor sich geht.“

Je weiter er sich an der Schlange der wartenden Gäste vorbei der Rezeption näherte, desto besser konnte er den Gesichtsausdruck des Concierges erkennen, der mit Bedauern nur immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, während er im Gästebuch die Liste durchging.

„Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Mr. Graham, aber ich kann Ihre Reservierung beim besten Willen nicht finden.“

Hannibal hielt inne, lauschte dem überraschten Stolpern seines Herzens, bevor er die Kontrolle wiedererlangte und mit einem tiefen Atemzug seine Contenance bewahrte. Jetzt sah er es auch, den dichten, schokoladenbraunen Lockenschopf, der von einer Hand hilflos durchpflügt wurde.

Grahams Anzug saß schlecht, er war an den Schultern zu weit und an den Ärmeln zu kurz und zu allem Überfluss passte die Hose nicht zu seinem Jackett. Dafür aber saß sie fast wie eine zweite Haut, schmiegte sich an die wohlgeformten Proportionen seines Körpers und betonte sämtliche Vorzüge.

Graham ragte aus der Masse der vornehmen Gesellschaft heraus, wie ein schmerzender Daumennagel – und Hannibal fand, dass er entzückend dabei aussah.

Selbst dann, während sich sein hilfloser Gesichtsausdruck in blankes Entsetzen und zu resigniertem Verdruss verwandelte, als er Hannibal entdeckte. 

Er war nicht allein. Dr. Bloom stand neben ihm und redete leise auf ihn ein, sicherlich, um ihn zu besänftigen. Sie hatte ihre langen, braunen Haare zu einem Dutt frisiert, der alle Vorteile ihres Gesichts offenbarte. Lange, feingliedrige Silberohrringe glitzerten an ihren Ohren, als sie sich vor beugte und Grahams Schulter anfasste.

„Lass uns gehen, Will. Bitte.“

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Anthony?“ 

Anthony – der Concierge – erkannte Hannibal sofort, aber alles andere hätte ihn auch überrascht, hinterließ er doch bei jedem Besuch des Hotelrestaurants großzügige Trinkgelder. Und das waren die Gäste, deren Namen man sich als erstes merkte, besonders dann, wenn der großzügige Trinkgeldgeber der Neffe des Hotelbesitzers war.

„Keine Probleme, Mr. Lecter, nur Unstimmigkeiten mit der Reservierung dieses Herren-“

„Der Fehler liegt dann wohl bei mir“, sagte Hannibal und lächelte. „Dr. Bloom und Mr. Graham sind heute Abend meine Gäste.“

Anthony nickte. „Wenn das so ist, entschuldige ich mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wenn Sie mir bitte zu Ihrem Tisch folgen würden!“

Dr. Bloom strahlte. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Lecter, das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von Ihnen! Nicht wahr, Will?“

Will Graham blieb weiterhin stumm, aber sein durchdringender Blick und die zusammengepressten Lippen jagten einen Schauder über Hannibals Rücken, der sein Lächeln vertiefte.

„Hannibal“, bot Hannibal an, nahm Dr. Blooms Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Porzellanhaut. „Wenn wir heute Abend miteinander speisen, wollen wir uns doch nicht mit Höflichkeiten aufhalten, oder?“

Dr. Bloom lachte und nickte, während sich Grahams Blick verdunkelte. „Sehr gern! Mein Name ist Alana. Sie haben unseren Abend gerettet, Hannibal!“

„Das wird sich noch zeigen“, murmelte Graham.

„Gern geschehen“, sagte Hannibal. „Wenn ihr schon vorgehen möchtet? Ich werde in Kürze mit meiner Begleitung zu euch stoßen.“

Alana griff nach Wills Arm und führte ihn fort. Hannibal konnte Wills Augen in seinem Nacken spüren, als er zurück ging, um Bedelia abzuholen.

Er hatte sie zu lange warten lassen.

„Wo hat du dich rum getrieben?“ fragte sie mit verschränkten Armen.

Er streckte die Hand aus und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr. „Die Verzögerung tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Aber jetzt kann der Abend nur noch besser werden.“


	12. Chapter 12

Auf der Speisekarte standen keine Preise, nirgendwo, nicht mal bei den Getränken.

Will war versucht, etwas stärkeres als Wein zu ordern, beugte sich dann aber dem allgemeinen Konsens. Vielleicht war es sogar besser, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Er spürte Alanas Seitenblicke, reagierte aber nicht auf sie. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Gesellschaft heute Abend alles andere als angenehm war, unternahm jedoch keinen aktiven Versuch, sein Verhalten zu ändern.

Er hoffte, dass der Wein ihn etwas geschmeidiger machen würde, befürchtete aber, dass der Alkohol wahrscheinlich nur seine Zunge für unbedarfte Äußerungen lockern würde.

Das war ihm einerlei, er würde es drauf ankommen lassen.

Die Speisekarte blieb ein Rätsel für ihn. Sein Schulfranzösisch reichte nicht aus, um die komplizierten Bezeichnungen vollends zu entschlüsseln. Fast war er versucht, blind ein Gericht auszuwählen, zögerte aber damit, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er am Ende des Abends nicht sein halbes Monatseinkommen auf den Kopf gehauen hatte, nur weil er sich zufällig für die teuerste Speise entschieden hatte.

„Ich empfehle die Gänseleber“, sagte Hannibal und es klang, als würde er den gesamten Tisch ansprechen, aber er schaute Will an.

Will faltete in aller Ruhe die Speisekarte zusammen und legte sie zur Seite. „Ich nehme den Fisch.“

Er wusste nicht, welchen Fisch, aber sie würden schon irgendeinen im Angebot haben. Hannibal lächelte, ohne den Mund zu verziehen. Alanas Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Karte zur Seite legte.

„Ich vertraue Hannibal und probiere die Leber“, sagte sie.

Will nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Rotwein, während er über den Rand seiner Brille einen Blick auf Bedelia warf. Offensichtlich nahm sie dies zum Anlass, ihm ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass wir uns endlich begegnen, Will.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und tief, melodisch. Sie sprach äußerst bedächtig für eine junge Frau. „Ich habe so viel von dir gehört, es kommt mir schon so vor, als würden wir uns kennen.“

„Tun wir nicht“, erwiderte Will und blickte in sein Glas, das fast leer war. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte sie und schüttelte entschuldigend Kopf, aber das war nur eine Floskel. Ihre Augen blieben kalt.

„Schon komisch, ich hab nämlich noch nie was von dir gehört. Genau genommen wusste ich nicht mal, dass du existierst.“

Er redete mit Bedelia, aber sah währenddessen Hannibal an und gab sich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass er nicht das geringste komisch an dieser Situation finden konnte.

Alana kniff fest in Wills Oberarm, woraufhin er einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken musste. Sie hob das Glas zur Mitte des Tisches und sagte: „Lasst uns auf einen schönen Abend anstoßen und die Gelegenheit feiern, dass wir uns heute alle besser kennen lernen können!“

Will schnaufte humorlos und deutete auf sein leeres Glas. Alana verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und für einen Moment kehrte sein schlechtes Gewissen zurück. Er versaute diesen Abend, das wusste er. Er versaute Alana den Abend und sie hatte etwas besseres verdient.

Zu dieser Erkenntnis würde sie früher oder später ebenfalls gelangen.

Dieses Date war eine Katastrophe in einer langen Kette von katastrophalen Dates, die er bereits hinter sich hatte. 

Nicht dass das besonders viele gewesen wären. Wenn er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, kam er seit seiner Highschool Zeit auf fünf nennenswerte Verabredungen, hinter denen mehr steckte, als nur die bloße Absicht, sich am Ende des Abends in Bettlaken zu wälzen.

Mit Alana hätte es klappen können. Er wollte, dass es mit ihr funktionierte, auch wenn diese Verabredung durch eine Kurzschlussreaktion zustande gekommen war. Aber das würde er sich jetzt abschminken können.

Zumindest dieser Abend war definitiv gelaufen.

Bedelia lehnte sich zurück und flüsterte Hannibal etwas ins Ohr. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter, ihre Lippen streiften beim Sprechen seine Wange. Hannibal sah auf und blickte Will in die Augen.

Will drehte den Kopf weg, ignorierte die Hitze, die sich in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und betete zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, dass es Whiskey vom Himmel regnen möge. Er hatte die wage Hoffnung, dieser könnte den schmerzenden Knoten in seiner Brust auflösen.

Er schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, ließ die Unterhaltung am Tisch zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundmurmeln abklingen und atmete tief durch – nur um im nächsten Augenblick erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen.

Etwas war an seinem Bein.

Dieses Etwas war warm und wanderte an seinem Schienbein entlang.

Dieses Etwas war ein Fuß.

Wills Kopf flog hoch. Bedelia und Alana unterhielten sich angeregt über Gott und die Welt. Keine der beiden Frauen beachtete ihn. Zudem saß Bedelia zu weit von ihm weg und für Alana wäre der Winkel unmöglich zu erreichen, ohne sich dabei zu verrenken wie eine Brezel.

Will wusste, wessen Fuß das war. Er wusste es, konnte es aber nicht fassen. Er beschloss, den Eindringling in seine Privatsphäre zu ignorieren und hoffte, dass er sich dabei nichts anmerken ließ, doch sein Körper – oh, der Körper war ein mieser Verräter.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Willensstärke war bemerkenswert.

Hannibal griff nach seinem Glas, während er den Fuß weiter nach oben wandern ließ. Sein Blick verließ zu keiner Sekunde Wills Gesicht, der sich deutlich anstrengte, nicht zu ihm zu sehen. Will klammerte sich an den Stiel seines leeren Weinglases, wie ein ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring.

Ja, gar keine Frage, Will gab sich Mühe, aber Hannibal spürte jedes Zittern unter seinen Zehen, jedes Zucken und Beben der Muskelstränge unter seiner Fußsohle.

Er trank einen Schluck, als er das Knie erreichte und zum ersten Mal so etwas wie eine wahrnehmbare Gegenreaktion bemerkte.

Will schleuderte einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor er sein Knie zur Seite ausstellte, sicher in dem Bestreben, Hannibals Fuß damit abzuschütteln, nur leider bewirkte er mit diesem Manöver das exakte Gegenteil.

Denn nun waren die Beine geöffnet und das erleichterte Hannibal den Zugang zu Wills Schoß.

Das wurde Will mit wachsendem Entsetzen ebenfalls bewusst, aber es war bereits zu spät. Wills Ellenbogen stieß zur Seite aus und traf Alanas Rippen, als sich Hannibals Zehenspitzen in das sensible Fleisch der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels pressten.

Reflexartig schossen Wills Knie in die Höhe und trafen dabei die Tischplatte, woraufhin die Porzellanteller klirrten und das Besteck klapperte. Alana schrie auf und verschütte ihren Wein über die Tischdecke. Bedelia rückte mit ihrem Stuhl zurück und rette ihr Kleid, indem sie die Stoffserviette über ihre Beine warf.

Hannibal zog den Fuß zurück und schob ihn wieder in seinen Schuh. Ihr Tisch hatte für Aufsehen gesorgt. Für einen Moment lag die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Speisesaals bei ihnen. Erst wurde es ruhig, dann kam das Tuscheln, dann war der erste Kellner mit Handtüchern da, die er über den Tisch warf, wie ein Feuerwehrmann, der einen Brand zu löschen versuchte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Will? Du siehst... blass aus,“ sagte Hannibal und in seiner Stimme lag nichts weiter als ehrliche Besorgnis.

„Er hat recht, Will, geht’s dir nicht gut?“ Alana hielt sich mit der einen Hand die Seite fest, während sie die andere Hand auf Wills Unterarm legte.

„Tut mir leid,“ murmelte Will zerstreut. Er blickte auf und wiederholte: „Tut mir leid.“

„Vielleicht brauchst du etwas frische Luft?“ schlug Alana vor und Will nickte. „Soll ich dich begleiten?“

„Nein!“ Hastig, laut und barsch. Alana zuckte zurück, woraufhin Wills Gesicht wieder weicher wurde. „Bleib sitzen. Bitte bleibt sitzen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Und dann nochmal: „Tut mir leid.“

Will verschwand vom Tisch in Richtung Ausgang. Hannibal wartete einen angemessenen Zeitraum ab. Er trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus, während drei Servicekräfte das Gedeck und die Tischdecke austauschten. Danach richtete er seine Krawatte und strich die Ärmel seines Sakkos glatt. Alana war im Begriff aufzustehen, als Hannibal ihr zuvor kam.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen,“ sagte er. „Bitte wartet nicht auf uns mit dem Essen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sind gleich wieder da.“

Alana nickte, setzte sich aber sehr widerwillig hin. Bedelia lächelte, griff über den Tisch nach ihren Fingern und hielt sie fest. „Da kann man nichts machen, Männerehre übersteigt einfach unser Konzept, aber Hannibal kann mit Engelszungen sprechen.“

Das würde sich zeigen.

Am Anfang war Hannibal nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er es wollte.

Oft folgte er einem variablen Strom von mehreren Gedankengängen gleichzeitig, was hauptsächlich nur dem Zweck seines Amüsements diente. Das Endergebnis spielte dabei keine Rolle. Nicht selten war es wesentlich interessanter, wenn unvorhergesehene Wendungen ihn überraschen konnten.

Ihm wurde klar, wie sehr er es wollte, als er erkannte, wie verzweifelt Will Graham so tat, als ob er es nicht wollte.

Hannibal erreichte den Ausgang und ein Page öffnete ihm die Tür. Kalte, durchdringende Abendluft schlug ihm um die Ohren. Es war windig und bereits dunkel. Keine Sterne am Himmel. Er ging nach rechts, hauptsächlich weil Will Rechtshänder war und sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wie die meisten Menschen nach seiner dominanten Hand richtete, wenn ihm Orientierung nichts nützte.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einer schmalen Gasse und dort fand er Will, der sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand presste und in den Himmel starrte, wo es nichts zu sehen gab.

„Will.“

„Was willst du?“

Hannibal öffnete den Mund, um Luft zu holen, schloss ihn aber wieder, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie er es sagen sollte. Er war sich _nicht_ sicher. Will lachte auf, ein trockenes, humorloses Bellen, das eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme jagte.

Und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Er sah Will mit geballten Fäusten auf sich zu kommen, wich aber weder aus, noch zurück. Hände packten ihn am Kragen und stießen ihn hart gegen die Wand. Sein Hinterkopf schloss dabei Bekanntschaft mit dem Beton. Die Erschütterung würde ihm eine schmerzhafte Beule bescheren, die er noch Tage später spüren konnte.

Hannibal blinzelte. Wills Gesicht füllte sein gesamtes Blickfeld aus. Er schloss die Augen und wappnete sich für den Schlag, doch die erwartete Faust kam nicht. Stattdessen pressten sich Lippen gegen seinen Mund.

Hungrige Lippen, die ihm die Luft zum atmen raubten.


	14. Chapter 14

Es vergingen grausame Sekunden für Will, in denen der Zweifel hartnäckige Fragen an seinen gesunden Menschenverstand richtete, die er nicht beantworten wollte, ganz einfach, weil er es nicht konnte. 

Und dann teilten sich die Lippen – _ach, endlich, großer G_ – öffneten sich mit einem atemlosen Seufzen – ein tonloser Laut, der auf Wills Zunge tanzte, bevor er ihn trank und verschluckte. 

Will drängte seinen Körper mit aller Macht gegen Hannibals schmalere Statur, presste ihn gegen die Wand, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, damit hatte er schon sein halbes Leben vergeudet. 

Und wie zum Teufel könnte er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn sich die schlanken Finger in seine Haare schoben, sich dort zur Faust ballten und fest an ihnen zogen – nicht fort, sondern ran. Näher, noch näher.

Wie in Gottes Namen sollte er der Vernünftige sein, wenn sich dieser warme, bebende Körper an ihn schmiegte und er die Erregung, die seiner eigenen in nichts nachstand, deutlich an seiner Hüfte spürte?

Will schob seine Hand zwischen die Wand und dem Bogen von Hannibals Rücken, fuhr hinunter, bis er die Kurve des Hinterns erreichte und grub dort seine Finger hinein. Als Will zupackte, stöhnte Hannibal auf, direkt in seinen Mund.

„Will!“

Will erschauerte. 

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, tauchte Bedelia vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Bedelia und ihre kleinen, zarten Hände. Bedelia und ihr blondes, weiches Haar, das in Wellen über ihre Schulter fiel. Bedelia und ihr kaltes, selbstgefälliges Lächeln, welches Will das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. 

Will vergrub seine Nase in Hannibals Halsbeuge, atmete ihn tief ein, rieb seine stoppelige Wange an der Haut, dieser geschmeidigen Haut und hinterließ dabei eine Gänsehaut in Hannibals Nacken.

„Ich bin...“ Will hielt inne und biss in den Hals, kräftig genug, dass der Abdruck noch Tage später zu sehen war. „...so wütend.“ 

Hannibal keuchte, als Will die selbe Stelle gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge liebkoste.

Aber er war nicht nur wütend. Es wäre so einfach, wenn er nur wütend wäre.

Hannibals Finger hakten sich unter Wills Gürtel, zogen an der Schnalle und öffneten den Knopf. Ehe Will wusste, wie ihm geschah, war der Reißverschluss unten und die Hand in seiner Hose.

Sein Herz geriet ins Stolpern, sein Puls hämmerte mit unnachgiebiger Gewalt durch seine Halsschlagader.

„Was machst du da?“

Hannibal bedachte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich bezweifle, dass du in diesem Zustand das Restaurant betreten kannst, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.“

Die Hand legte sich um sein hartes, pulsierendes Fleisch. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an übertönte das Rauschen in Wills Ohren Hannibals Stimme und seine Gier nach Erfüllung setzte einen zeitlosen Automatismus in Gang, gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte.

Die Fingerspitzen berührten Will sanft, von oben nach unten, ein Prickeln hinterlassend, das heiß auf der empfindlichen Haut brannte.

„Lass mich dir helfen,“ flüsterte Hannibal, ein dunkles Raunen an seinem Ohr. „Sag mir, Will, was ziehst du vor – Hand oder Mund?“

Hannibals Atem floh in warmen Wölkchen von seinen Lippen, während er Will mit unerschütterlicher Geduld betrachtete. Seine Wangen schimmerten rosig im schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaterne – vor Kälte, oder Lust, oder von beidem, es spielte keine Rolle. Er sah wunderschön aus.

Will zögerte, das Hämmern in seiner Brust trommelte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung,“ log er, wandte den Blick von Hannibals Lippen ab und sah mit glühenden Wangen zur Seite.

„Wie du wünschst,“ sagte Hannibal und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Knie sank und ihn in den Mund nahm.

Will fluchte zischend, krallte seine Finger in Hannibals seidiges Haar, als die überwältigende Hitze der feuchten Mundhöhle ihn komplett umschloss und erschreckte sich dabei über den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. 

Hannibals Hände packten Will von beiden Seiten an der Hüfte. Er grub seine Finger ins Fleisch, zog ihn mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen näher, bis Will gegen die seidige Wand von Hannibals Rachen stieß. 

Will versteifte sich und wurde still, während Hannibal an ihm saugte. Er sah an sich herunter und blickte direkt in Hannibals Augen, die verschleiert zu ihm aufsahen – ein kurzer, atemloser Moment, der genügte.

Sein Orgasmus überrumpelte ihn mit unvorhergesehener Gewalt, ergoss sich in heißen, impulsiven Strömen. Hannibal hielt ihn fest und behielt ihn im Mund, während seine Hüfte auf den letzten Wellen vor und zurück wiegte.

Als Will die Sicht vor den Augen verschwamm und sein Kopf sich im Kreis drehte, er nichts mehr zu geben hatte, erhob sich Hannibal. Er zog ein Taschentuch, aber bevor er es benutzen konnte, drängte Will ihn wieder gegen die Wand, leckte Hannibal übers Kinn und küsste die roten, geschwollenen Lippen, bis sie beide Luft zum atmen brauchten.

Will schob seine Hand zwischen Hannibals Beine, woraufhin ihm ein leises Keuchen antwortete, aber Hannibal löste sich, drückte Will mit ausgebreiteter Hand auf der Brust von sich.

„Es dürfte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis eine von ihnen nach uns sucht.“ Während Hannibal sprach, packte er Will wieder ein, stopfte das Hemd in die Hose und zog den Reißverschluss zu. 

„Bedauerlicherweise.“ Hannibal lächelte, kämmte die Finger durch Wills Haare, richtete die Krawatte. „Du gehst zuerst zurück. Ich folge dir in einem angemessenen Abstand.“

„Aber du-,“ begann Will, wurde jedoch mit einem Kuss unterbrochen, der ihn nun selbst mit überraschender Kraft gegen die Wand drängte. 

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Will.“ Hannibals Stimme war heiser, sandte einen Schauer durch Wills Glieder. „Allein die Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick wird mir später genügen.“


	15. Chapter 15

Sein Spiegelbild sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

Zunächst wusch er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser – das half ein wenig gegen die geröteten Wangen. Danach griff er in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und beförderte einen Kamm zutage, mit dem er sein zerzaustes Haar zu richten gedachte.

Dafür benötigte er länger, als er angenommen hatte. Er konnte Wills Hände immer noch in seinen Haaren spüren. Seine Kopfhaut reagierte gereizt, als er die Strähnen erst gerade und dann wieder nach hinten kämmte. 

Während er das tat, dachte er an den aufregenden Moment zurück, als er mit rücksichtsloser Kraft gegen die Mauer gedrängt und mit überraschendem Hunger geküsst worden war.

Die Erinnerung war noch frisch und voll pulsierendem Leben.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete durch – aber zittrig und unbefriedigend flach. Zu wenig Sauerstoff gelang in seine Lunge. Es wurde aufgehalten von einem schweren Gewicht, das schmerzend auf seiner Brust lag, schwer wie ein Stein.

Auf einem hüfthohen, runden Glastisch mit vergoldetem Gestell standen diverse Kosmetikartikel für den männlichen Gast parat: Tagescremes, Handlotionen, sogar Einwegzahnbürsten, wie man sie auf Überseeflügen bekam, eingepackt in Plastik zusammen mit einer winzigen Tube Zahnpasta, Rasierschaum und – Haargel. 

Von diesem bediente er sich, um seine Frisur wieder in gewohnte Form zu bringen. Er war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. So langsam sah er wieder aus, wie er selbst, wenn man von den geschwollenen und geröteten Lippen einmal absah, die im gedämpften Licht der Toilettenräumlichkeiten feucht glänzten.

Nun, dagegen würde er nichts tun können. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er eine der Zahnbürsten benutzen, oder lieber ein Pfefferminz schlucken sollte, entschied sich aber für keines von beiden. Will lag noch auf seiner Zunge und sein Geschmack gefiel ihm. Das würde er auskosten, bis sich die letzten Spuren ihrer stürmischen Begegnung von allein verflüchtigten.

Was früh genug geschehen würde. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte dieser Prozess sich bereits in Gang gesetzt.

Er richtete die Krawatte und strich sich über die Hemdärmel, drehte sich zur Seite und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Dabei entdeckte er einen roten Fleck an seinem Hals, der zur Hälfte in seinem Kragen verschwand. Die andere Hälfte aber hob sich in aller Deutlichkeit von seiner hellen Haut ab.

Hannibals Puls beschleunigte sich. Er trat näher an den Spiegel heran. Seine Fingerspitzen geisterten über die Oberfläche des Knutschflecks, den Will Graham wie eine obszöne Botschaft an die Welt, für jedermann sichtbar, hinterlassen hatte.

Der würde sich nicht verstecken lassen.

Es war psychologisch hochinteressant, dass sich Will dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn zu markieren. Für Will, aber auch für sich selbst, denn diese Entdeckung, diese Erkenntnis brachte Hannibals Blut zum singen und jagte ein Prickeln direkt in seinen Schoß, erweckte lebensfrohe Geister (Monster) zum Leben, die er gerade erst beruhigt hatte.

Er hielt sich am Waschbecken fest, schloss die Augen und dachte an die bitterkalten Winter seiner Kindheit zurück, dachte daran, wie die Kälte durch seine Kleidung auf die Haut bis in seine Knochen kroch, sich dort einnistete und häuslich einrichtete, seinen Atem zum kondensieren, seine Nase zum laufen, seine Hände zum zittern brachte.

Dachte daran, bis er glaubte, leibhaftig dort zu sein, bis sein Körper schauderte und die wärmenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf vertrieben waren (und das Blut aus seinen Schwellkörpern wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung floss, was das betraf).

Es klappte.

Hannibal kehrte ins Restaurant zurück. Er war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Will und Dr. Bloom nicht mehr anwesend waren, aber er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er es in diesem Fall äußerst bedauerte, recht zu behalten.

Bedelia nippte an ihrem Wein, während sie dabei zusah, wie Hannibal Platz nahm. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ fragte sie milde amüsiert. Das Weinglas drehte sich in ihrer Hand. „Er ist von hier geflohen, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.“

Hannibal sagte nichts. Bedelia lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Die arme Dr. Bloom, sie hat sich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ich musste sie zurückhalten, damit sie euch nicht nachläuft.“ 

Bedelia verzog die roten Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. „Ich frage mich, was sie wohl zu sehen bekommen hätte?“

„Wir hatten eine Unterhaltung“, antwortete Hannibal, der seinerseits nun nach dem Weinglas griff und daraus trank.

Eine Unterhaltung bestehend aus Zungen, Zähnen, Lippen, drängenden Händen und keuchendem Atem. Hannibal lächelte. Bedelia lächelte zurück.

„Ihr müsst euch den Mund wund geredet haben. Alle beide.“

„Tatsächlich haben wir es kurz gehalten. Es war unhöflich, euch warten zu lassen. Ist das Essen kalt geworden?“

„Ich habe es in die Küche zurückgegeben, der Koch sollte es für uns warm halten. Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass Graham plötzlich der Appetit vergangen ist.“

„Vielleicht war er bereits satt.“

„Bist du es?“

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, Bedelia. Mein Appetit wurde höchstens angeregt.“

Bedelia betrachtete ihn durchdringend von oben bis unten – ihm entging ihr Zögern nicht, als ihr Blick seinen Hals streifte und zu seinen Lippen huschte. Hin und wieder zurück. Sie nickte leicht, während sie einen Schluck Wein trank.

„Ja, das wette ich.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber fahren?“

Alanas Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stille im Auto wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Zumindest kam es Will so vor. Er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie ihn betrachtete – Arme verschränkt, die Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten gelegt.

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte Will, der stur auf die Straße achtete.

Es ging ihm nicht gut und Alana spürte das. Vermutlich konnte sie es auch sehen. Als er beim Einsteigen ins Auto einen Blick in den Rückspiegel riskierte, wurde ihm schlecht. Seine Pupillen hatten sich stark erweitert, sodass seine Augen fast schwarz wirkten. Schweiß stand ihm im Gesicht. Seine Haare waren eine Katastrophe, aber das war nichts neues.

Und sein Kopf schwamm. Er fühlte sich berauscht – zu viele Bilder, zu viele Eindrücke, zu viele Emotionen, die er nicht zerpflücken konnte und momentan auch nicht zerpflücken wollte. 

Wenn er es zulassen würde, sich auf diese komplizierten Empfindungen einzulassen, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was passieren würde. Und es war weiß Gott schon genug passiert an diesem Abend.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf das reinste seiner Gefühle: Wut. Ja, Wut war gut. Seine Wut war klar und so scharf wie ein japanisches Schwert und das beste daran war, dass sie auf sich selbst gerichtet war.

„Du siehst aber überhaupt nicht gut aus.“

Alana legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie und er wollte zurückzucken, unterdrückte dann aber den Impuls. Sie hatte trotzdem etwas bemerkt und nahm die Hand wieder weg. Sie sah zu ihrem Fenster raus.

„Weißt du, Will, ich hatte mich auf diesen Abend gefreut.“

„Denkst du, ich nicht?“ schnappte er zurück und fluchte leise. Seine Finger umklammerten das Lenkrad, bis die Haut über seinen Gelenken weiß wurde.

Er benahm sich wie ein Arschloch. Das wusste er. So benahm er sich nämlich schon den ganzen Abend. Seit Hannibal Lecter mit der Eiskönigin aufgekreuzt war. Trotzdem konnte er nicht damit aufhören, sich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen. Er fand es passend. Er bestrafte sich gern selbst.

„Keine Ahnung, hast du? Wenn ja, hab ich nämlich nichts davon gemerkt.“

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend weiter. Das gefiel Will auch nicht, also drehte er das Radio auf, bekam aber keinen vernünftigen Sender rein, also machte er es wieder aus.

„Ist irgendwas zwischen dir und Hannibal passiert?“ fragte sie, diesmal leise und ihr versöhnlicher Tonfall machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Was genau meinst du?“

Er hasste es, Fragen zu stellen, dessen Antworten er fürchtete und tat es dennoch immer wieder.

„Keine Ahnung, du redest ja nicht mit mir.“ Sie seufzte entnervt und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Du kannst mit mir reden, Will. Über alles.“

„Kann ich das?“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie da sagte. Woher sollte sie es auch wissen? Er konnte die Dunkelheit, die heimtückisch durch seine Gedanken kroch wie eine Schlange durch den Dschungel seiner Gefühle ja selbst nicht ertragen, aber sie mit jemandem teilen? Mit ihr? Er hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre.

„Natürlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

Will bog in Alanas Auffahrt ein und stellte den Motor ab. Er atmete tief ein, in zitternden Schüben und versuchte, sich für einen verdammten Augenblick lang nicht an Hannibal Lecters heißen, köstlichen Mund um seinen Schwanz zu erinnern.

Und scheiterte kläglich. Sogar jetzt, sogar als Alana ihn ansah und auf etwas warten zu schien. Ein Kuss wahrscheinlich. Sie bekam stattdessen eine Entschuldigung.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich benommen habe. Es tut mir leid, wie dieses Date gelaufen ist. Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt.“

Das war die reine Wahrheit.

„Ich auch“, sagte sie ruhig. Ihre blauen Augen durchleuchteten sein Gesicht, ihre rosigen Lippen bogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, welches Knie weich werden lassen konnte. Sie sah fantastisch aus.

Und er horchte in sich hinein, aber er fühlte nichts.

Will wandte den Blick ab, sah über den Bügel seiner Brille zu ihrem Haus hinauf. „Ich werde es wieder gut machen, versprochen.“

„Das will ich hoffen“, sagte sie, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Danach strich sie mit den Fingern über die stoppelige Wange, die sie gerade mit den Lippen berührt hatte.

Die Hannibal ebenfalls berührt hatte. Mit der Zunge. Wills Herz verkrampfte sich.

„Schätze, den Kaffee kann ich vergessen.“

Sie schnaufte, lachte sogar kurz auf. „Du hättest den Kaffee bekommen. Mit Milch und Zucker.“

Er lächelte – das erste, richtige Lächeln dieses Abends, als er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte. Sie stieg aus und lief zur Haustür. Will fuhr erst weiter, als er Licht in ihrem Fenster brennen sah. 

Sein Rudel begrüßte ihn mit dem üblichen, unerschütterlichen Enthusiasmus, der ihm dieses Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, statt dem warmen Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Heimat. Seine Hunde liebten ihn kompromisslos. Aber seine Hunde wussten auch nicht, was er für ein Blödmann gewesen war.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, also schmiss er den Kamin an, setzte sich davor mit den Hunden zu seinen Füßen und trank eine viertel Flasche Whiskey leer, bevor er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Doch als es getan war, fühlte er sich wieder besser. Zuversichtlich.

Ja.

Genau.

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Noch war nicht aller Tage Abend. Er würde die Situation in den Griff bekommen. Und er würde gleich damit anfangen.

Will betrachtete die Zeichnung, die Hannibal Lecter ihm geschenkt hatte, einen Moment länger, bevor er sie aus seinen Fingern ins Feuer gleiten ließ.

Er hatte sich entschieden, aber sein Herz verzagte.


	17. Chapter 17

Will Graham sah aus, wie ein zotteliger Braunbär, der gerade erst aus seiner Höhle gekrochen war und dem der Winterschlaf noch in sämtlichen Knochen steckte.

Die Brille saß tief auf seiner Nase, die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren groß und dunkel, sein Blick von einem rötlichen Schleier getrübt.

Hannibal vergaß seine Notizen über die Betrachtung von Wills braunen Locken hinweg, die an diesem Tag noch wirrer von seinem Kopf ab standen als sonst und dabei die Gesetze der Physik herausforderten.

Die Geräuschkulisse des Videos, das ein altmodischer Projektor an die Wand projizierte – eine Tatortbegehung aus den 70er Jahren – verblasste zu bedeutungslosem Gemurmel im Hintergrund, während Hannibal sich ausmalte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, seine Finger in diese Haare zu stecken und sie nie wieder rauszubekommen.

Im schummrigen Halbdunkel des Hörsaals fühlte Will sich unbeobachtet, als er in seine Jackentasche griff und eine handvoll Aspirin zum Vorschein brachte, die er trocken schluckte, den Kopf in den Nacken legend.

Hannibal beobachtete, wie sich dabei der Adamsapfel bewegte, hoch und runter hüpfte. Aus einem Grund, der nur mit wilden Assoziationen verknüpft sein konnte, trocknete Hannibals Mundhöhle bei diesem Anblick fast augenblicklich aus.

Will hatte Hannibal mit Nichtachtung gestraft, seit dem Beginn der Vorlesung, aber jetzt öffneten sich seine Augen mit einem Seufzen, das über den raumfüllenden Ton des Films hinweg zu hören war.

Zumindest bildete Hannibal sich das ein. Wahrscheinlich. Was er sich jedoch nicht einbilden konnte, war die prickelnde Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen Armen bis hoch in den Nacken ausbreitete, als Will seinem Blick begegnete.

Und ihm standhielt.

Will wich nicht aus. Weder senkte er den Blick, noch ließ er ihn unstet über Hannibals Gesicht schweifen. Will sah zurück, einfach zurück und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen schürte eine Glut in Hannibals Eingeweiden, die ihm die Luft zum atmen raubte.

Wie gerne wäre er in diesem Moment aufgestanden und zu Will gegangen. Wie gerne hätte er Will einfach an die Hand genommen, ihn aus dem Saal gezogen und in die nächstbeste Toilette gestoßen, um seine Proteste und unbegründeten Sorgen mit feuchten Küssen zu verschlingen und sie somit für immer aus diesem wundervollen Verstand getilgt zu wissen.

Einen furchtbaren Augenblick lang war die Verlockung zu groß und übermächtig, als ihr zu widerstehen. Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen zuckten schon, als das Licht im Saal wieder an ging, Will Graham den Blickkontakt brach und die Brille auf seiner Nase hochschob.

Der Film war vorbei und Hannibal hatte nicht im geringsten mitbekommen, worum es gegangen war.

Vollkommen einerlei. 

Der Raum leerte sich, aber Hannibal blieb sitzen, beobachtete, wie Will den Projektor abbaute, mit dem Rücken zu ihm arbeitend. Hannibal erhob sich auch nicht, als der letzte Student den Saal verlassen hatte und die große Doppeltür mit einem endgültig klingenden Geräusch ins Schloss fiel.

„Hannibal,“ sagte Will und Hannibal zuckte zusammen. „Kommst du zu mir?“ Will drehte sich halb um und blickte über die Schulter. „Bitte.“

Will war es nicht möglich, von seinem Standpunkt aus zu sehen, wie sich Hannibals Hand in einem Moment der Schwäche verkrampft in das Fleisch seines Oberschenkels grub. Das war auch gut so. Wenn sich sein Herz schon nicht bändigen ließ, so dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor, wollte er doch wenigstens nach außen hin den Anschein von Ruhe und Gelassenheit wahren.

Hannibal nickte kurz, eine mikroskopisch kleine Geste, die ins Nichts verlief, da Will sich wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, es länger hinauszuzögern. Hannibal brachte seinen Körper dazu, sich zu bewegen und seine Beine überbrückten die Distanz zwischen ihm und Will mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er keineswegs spürte.

„Das muss aufhören,“ sagte Will. „Das mit uns. Zwischen uns. Dieses...“ Er schweifte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr, leiser: „Was auch immer das ist.“

Das waren sie, die Worte, die Hannibal erwartet hatte. Und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass er sich gut darauf vorbereitet hatte, trafen sie ihn mit einer ungeahnten Wucht in die Magengrube, sodass er blinzelte und die Lippen zu einem flachen Atemzug teilte, der in seiner Luftröhre stecken blieb.

Will stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm über sein Pult gebeugt, auf beiden Händen abstützend. Sein Kopf hing zwischen den Schultern. Er sah aus, wie ein trauriger Sünder.

„Du wusstest, was du tust, Will,“ erwiderte Hannibal und schloss die Augen – ein, zwei Sekunden länger als nötig, die er jedoch benötigte, um seine Konzentration wiederzuerlangen. „Du hast die Linie übertreten. Das war deine Entscheidung, die du unter Kontrolle hattest.“

„Du denkst, ich hatte Kontrolle über diese Entscheidung?“ Will lachte humorlos auf und drehte sich zu Hannibal um. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.“ 

Hannibal machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ehe er sich daran hindern konnte. Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich denke, mit dieser Entscheidung hast du mehr Kontrolle ausgeübt, als jemals zuvor.“

Will seufzte hörbar. Er klang frustriert und müde. Seine Hand schob sich durch die Haare über sein Gesicht. Er setzte die Brille ab und knetete sich die Augenpartien. Hannibal machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Er dachte daran, sich gegen Wills Brust zu lehnen und seinen Kopf auf der Schulter abzulegen, tat es aber nicht. 

Stattdessen beugte er sich ein wenig vor, neigte den Kopf und suchte Wills Blick.

„Es ist eh zu spät,“ raunte Will. 

Hannibal erstarrte, als sich Wills warme Hand auf seine Wange legte und ein Daumen die Linie seiner Lippen verfolgte.

„Ich kann nicht vergessen, wie sich dein Mund angefühlt hat.“


	18. Chapter 18

Das lief überhaupt nicht nach Plan.

Hannibals geteilte Lippen fühlten sich weich unter Wills Daumen an. Genau so weich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, _vielleicht sogar noch weicher Himmel ist das möglich_ und plötzlich wurde es trocken in Wills Mundhöhle und er musste hart schlucken und er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.

Oh, aber das stimmte nicht ganz, nicht wahr? Es stimmte nicht, weil er es bis eben noch ganz genau gewusste hatte. Bis eben. Bis Hannibal in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand und die Worte, die er sich über Tage hinweg zurechtgelegt hatte, starben auf seiner Zunge. Einfach so. Was in seinem Kopf noch so vernünftig und wahrhaftig geklungen hatte, verlor an Glaubwürdigkeit, sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt und er konnte nur noch daran denken, was er tun wollte, nicht, was er tun sollte. Oder tun musste.

Er wollte dieses Gesicht mit den hübschen Wangenknochen und den dunklen, stechenden Augen in seine Hände nehmen, er wollte seine Finger darin vergraben, er wollte diesen Mund küssen und beißen und lecken, bis die Lippen rot und rau werden würden.

Er erinnerte sich an die Hitze, die hinter diesen Lippen verborgen war, erinnerte sich an die feuchte Wärme, die sich auf seinem Mund, an seinem Hals, zwischen seinen Beinen verteilt hatte und so war es kein Wunder, dass Will das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als Hannibals Zunge aufblitzte und die Spitze seines Daumens streifte.

Ein Zittern auslösend, das Wills gesamten Körper beben lies. 

Das war nicht richtig. Es war nicht richtig, dass sich sein eigener Körper gegen ihn verschwor, sein Hirn sich verabschiedete und seine Knie zu Butter schmolzen, nur weil Hannibal ihn ansah, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen. Es war nicht richtig, als gestandener, vierzigjähriger Mann den Launen seines Studenten ausgeliefert zu sein, der in einigen Staaten noch nicht einmal volljährig war.

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Die Wucht dieser Erkenntnis wirkte ernüchternd. Die Realität der Situation sickerte langsam in seinen Verstand ein, einen eiskalten Schauer auslösend, der ihn frösteln lies. Er könnte in große Schwierigkeiten geraten, das könnten sie beide, wenn das jemals an Tageslicht kommen sollte. Und da keiner von ihnen sich bislang vorsichtig verhalten hatte, war der Ausbruch des vorprogrammierten Dramas nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Und wofür? Nur um ein niederes, sexuelles Bedürfnis zu befriedigen, ein Jucken, das nach dem ersten Kratzen nie wieder auftauchen würde? Ein Bedürfnis, das er ebenso gut mit einer kalten Dusche abschrecken könnte? Seiner eigenen Hand? Oder zwischen den Schenkeln einer Frau?

_Aber genau das hast du schon versucht. Du hast es versucht und es hat nichts gebracht und du kannst es nicht vergessen, vor allem nicht nachdem der Mund dieses Bürschchens dir einen geblasen hat, bis Sterne vor deinen Augen explodiert sind._

Fuck.

Will nahm die Hand weg und aus Hannibals Kehle schlüpfte ein leiser, undefinierbarer Laut des Verlusts, ein Ton, der direkt in Wills Schoß landete und sein Blut zum rauschen brachte. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt zurück, noch einen, bis er mit der Hüfte gegen das Pult stieß.

Doch jeder Schritt, den Will zurück machte, holte Hannibal auf, der nun seinerseits die Hand ausstreckte, jedoch nur zaghaft den Saum von Wills Sakko zwischen die Finger nahm.

„Weißt du, Will, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Es würde dir wesentlich besser gehen, wenn du dich in deiner eigenen Haut wohlfühlen könntest.“

Will lachte auf und Hannibal lächelte zurück, fast schüchtern.

Finger wanderten über den Rand seines Gürtels, zogen versuchsweise an der Schnalle. Will fing die Finger mit seiner Hand ein, keuchte jedoch, als Hannibal die Hüfte vorstieß und Kontakt mit Wills Unterleib aufnahm.

Hannibal schmiegte sich an, wie eine Katze. Sein Gesicht näherte sich und Will glaubte, dass Hannibal seine Lippen zu einem Kuss treffen wollte, doch er lehnte stattdessen die Stirn gegen Wills Stirn, presste sich an ihn, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen trafen.

Hannibals Becken schob sich mit einem langsamen Rollen aufreizend gegen Wills Hüfte und der Schock dieses Kontaktes setzte sämtliche Nervenenden in Brand. Hannibal seufzte gegen Wills Mund. Ein Luftzug, der auf seinen Lippen trocknete.

Ein Poltern, gefolgt von lautem Gelächter, das vom Flur vor dem Hörsaal zu kommen schien, katapultierte Wills Verstand zurück aus der Hose in seinen Kopf. Er nahm die Arme hoch und schob Hannibal an den Schultern zurück.

„Wir können das nicht machen.“

Hannibals Gesicht war leicht gerötet, sein Atem ging schwer und sein Blick spiegelte einen sonderbaren Moment lang Wills Frustration wider. Nach einer Sekunde des Sammelns öffnete Hannibal Mund, doch Will schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

Er sagte es einfach, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Nicht hier.“ 

Hannibal starrte ihn an. Und einen fürchterlichen Augenblick lang glaubte Will, dass er sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Er war bereit, seine Worte als Witz abzutun, als Hannibal in die Innentasche seines Jacketts griff und eine Visitenkarte zum Vorschein brachte.

„Heute Abend bei mir dann“, sagte Hannibal und seine Stimme klang rau und dunkel. „20 Uhr. Ich werde dir etwas kochen.“

Wills Puls hämmerte in seinen Ohren, als er nach der Karte griff.


	19. Chapter 19

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hannibal in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand. 

Sein Körper funktionierte wie eine Maschine – er hörte, las, notierte den Stoff aus den verbliebenen Unterrichtsblöcken, während er in Gedanken den Inhalt seiner Vorratskammer durchging. Hatte er noch genug Fleisch?

Diese Frage war leicht, denn sie beantwortete sich von selbst: Natürlich. Aber genügte es seinen Ansprüchen? Würde es Wills Ansprüchen genügen?

Die Leber von gestern war noch gut. Nicht nur gut, sondern ausgezeichnet. Sie lag in einem fest verschweißten Vakuumbeutel im untersten Kühlregal und wartete auf ihren Verzehr, der eigentlich fest eingeplant war.

Aber wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte (während sein Professor mit dem künstlerischen Talent eines Vierjährigen den Venenverlauf des menschlichen Herzens so abstrakt an die große Tafel malte, dass es sich dabei genauso gut um die Flussadern des Mississippi handeln könnte), erschienen ihm 200 Gramm etwas zu wenig für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, wenn man bedachte, dass das Fleisch nach dem braten noch einmal schrumpfen würde.

Gerade mal höchstens ausreichend und das war bei weitem nicht genug. 

Im Tiefkühlfach gab es reichlich Auswahl, aber (er schob diskret den Ärmel seines Sakkos zurück und studierte die Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr) die Zeit spielte gegen ihn. Bevor sich dieser Studientag dem Ende neigen und er zu Hause sein würde, war es zu spät, um ein halbes Kilo Schwein aufzutauen.

Jedoch wenn er sich beeilte und seine abendliche Schwimmstunde ausfallen ließ, könnte er es noch rechtzeitig zum Fleischer seines Vertrauens schaffen, bevor der Laden in den Feierabend ging.

Als der Plan solchermaßen geschmiedet und beschlossen war, spiegelte sich Hannibals Zufriedenheit mit einem mikroskopischen Lächeln in seinen Augen wider.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Bedelia, die ihn zu seinem Auto begleitete. 

Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Normalerweise eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm beinahe in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, aber gerade heute erwies sich der zwanzigminütige Umweg als logistische Herausforderung. 

Von der er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt.

„Alles bestens. Warum fragst du?“

Sie antwortete zunächst nicht, legte nur den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn mit wachsamen Augen, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nur so.“

„Nur so?“

„Schon gut.“

Wenn sie es dabei bewenden lassen wollte, würde Hannibal dies dankend annehmen.

Er schaffte es rechtzeitig zum Schlachter, trotz Umweg und nahm sich am Ende noch die Zeit, eine Drogerie aufzusuchen. Eigentlich benötigte er nur Kerzen (auch wenn die Qualität zu wünschen übrig ließ, waren günstige Kerzen besser als gar keine Kerzen, wie er letztendlich beschloss), aber als er an dem Regal mit den Präservativen vorbei ging, nahm er eine Packung mit.

Nur für den Fall der Fälle, versteht sich. Es war vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn Will sich nach dem Essen und dem einen oder anderen Glas Wein in die Nacht verabschieden würde. Trotzdem ging Hannibal noch einmal zurück und nahm auch eine Tube Gleitgel mit.

Er ignorierte den Seitenblick der Kassiererin, merkte sich aber ihr Gesicht.

Zu Hause angekommen blieben ihm noch zwei Stunden Zeit für die Vorbereitungen – nicht besonders viel und nicht annähernd ausreichend, aber wenn Hannibal etwas konnte, dann war es Improvisation.

So benötigte er dieses Mal nur dreißig Minuten zum eindecken des Tisches – obwohl er die Teller zwei Mal austauschte (erst störte die Harmonie zusammen mit den Römergläsern, dann gefiel ihm die Farbe nicht, also wechselte er zu Silber, aber das Gesamtbild war zu prunkvoll, könnte abschreckend wirken, doch keine Römergläser, alles wieder zurück auf Anfang und dann schlüpfte ihm glatt ein Teller aus der Hand und zerschepperte mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Holzfußboden – Hannibal starrte zwei, drei Sekunden lang regungslos auf die Scherben, bis sich sein Körper wieder in Bewegung setzte – nochmal von vorne).

Zum Glück würde das Essen nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen – er hatte sich für Rinderfilets entschieden, die zusammen mit einem grünen Salat gehen würden (für welchen genau hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden, die Möglichkeiten waren schier grenzenlos). Hannibal hoffte, dass Will ihm bei der Zubereitung helfen würde – nicht aus Zeitgründen, sondern weil es ihm Freude bereitete, zusammen mit anderen zu kochen. Es verbreitete eine intime Form von Geselligkeit, die das Band zwischen Will und ihm stärken könnte.

Bei diesem Gedanken breitete sich ungewohnte Wärme unter seiner Brust aus, die seinen Puls beschleunigte. Hannibal stoppte auf dem halben Weg zur Dusche und starrte ins Leere, lauschte dem lauten Pochen in seinen Adern. 

Wäre der Gedanke nicht so lächerlich, könnte er fast glauben, dass er nervös wurde. Wie absurd! Aber eine gewisse Vorfreude, die mit jeder heranrückenden Minute anwuchs, je näher der großer Zeiger auf die Acht zuging, konnte er nicht leugnen.

Wie nahe er jedoch tatsächlich am Rand einer Panik stand wurde ihm erst bewusst, als es an der Tür klingelte und er noch nackt unter der Dusche stand.


	20. Chapter 20

Er wäre fast nicht gekommen.

Will blickte zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal in den Rückspiegel und strich sich eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn. Seine Haare hatten einige Zentimeter verloren, nach seinem spontanen Besuch beim Friseur ( _Jeder Haarschnitt nur 10$!_ ) und er hielt sie jetzt mit Gel im Griff, aber einige Strähnen waren einfach nicht zu bändigen.

Er ließ sich mit einem Schnaufen in den Autositz zurückfallen, lehnte sich zum Fenster, stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab und legte das Kinn in die Hand. Er schielte auf das Armaturenbrett – 19:25 Uhr.

Viel zu früh.

_Früh genug, um wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Es ist ganz einfach. Leg den Gang ein, setz zurück und düs' los. Noch kannst du! Du weißt, dass es das richtige ist._

Will schob die Finger unter die nicht vorhandene Brille, um sich die Augen zu reiben und lachte dann schwach, als er merkte, dass sie nicht da war. Sie lag in seinem Handschuhfach. Eigentlich benötigte er sie nur zum Autofahren, aber er hatte sich so sehr an sie gewöhnt, dass er sie nur noch abnahm, wenn er zu Hause war.

Zu Hause.

Will blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite befand sich Hannibal Lecters Haus. Zumindest sollte es das sein, wenn die Adresse stimmte. Sie musste stimmen, er hatte sie drei Mal überprüft und tat es jetzt zum vierten Mal.

Die Stadtvilla befand sich in einem noblen Vorort Baltimores. Über die Grundstückspreise in diesem Viertel der Stadt wagte Will nicht einmal zu spekulieren, ihm würde vor lauter Zahlen nur schwindelig werden. 

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Hannibal alleine hier wohnte. Aber vielleicht tat er das auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er so etwas wie Mitbewohner, vielleicht war dies hier sogar das Haus einer Studentenverbindung.

Doch er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Hannibal würde ihn nicht zu sich nach Hause einladen, wenn es dort jemanden geben könnte, der Will als Dozent erkennen würde – möglicherweise, oh Gott bewahre, auch noch jemand aus seinem eigenen Kurs!

Und das wäre nun wirklich zum lachen, oder?

Will war nicht zum lachen zu mute. Will wurde übel und zu allem Überfluss bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Seine Kehle war trocken, er wünschte sich etwas zu trinken, aber solange er nicht Wein zu Wasser verwandeln konnte (denn eine Flasche Wein als Gastgeschenk war alles, was er gerade bei sich hatte), würde er sturzbetrunken bei Hannibal an die Tür klopfen, bevor das Date überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto attraktiver wurde die Idee, besonders nachdem sein Verstand sich über das Wort Date aufgehängt hatte.  
Er schielte erneut auf die Uhr, die ihn zu verhöhnen schien: 19:31 Uhr.

„Scheiß drauf,“ murmelte Will, klemmte sich den Wein unter den Arm und stieg aus dem Auto.

Er wusste, dass es relativ unhöflich war, so früh aufzukreuzen. Wie sagte man noch gleich? Es war im Bereich des tolerierbaren, wenn man fünf Minuten zu früh oder fünf Minuten zu spät kam, aber Will konnte nicht einmal mehr eine Minute warten.

In einer Minute könnte er sich dazu entschließen, doch wieder in sein Auto zu steigen und den Heimweg anzutreten.

Also lief er mit großen Schritten und klopfendem Herzen auf das Haus zu, sämtliche Zweifel verdrängend, die seinen Verstand vergifteten und klingelte.

Er wartete. Und wartete. Inzwischen war Will so angespannt, dass ihm eine Schweißperle an der Stirn herunterlief. Auch seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hände an der Hose abzuwischen.

Kurz bevor Will erneut die Klingel betätigen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür schließlich (endlich!), aber vor ihm stand nicht etwa Hannibal, sondern ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen, zwischen vierzehn und fünfzehn Jahren, das ihn aus großen, rotbraunen Augen neugierig betrachtete.

„Uhm,“ sagte Will wenig intelligent. Anscheinend hatte er sich doch geirrt, dies war nicht Hannibals Haus. Er kramte die zerknitterte Visitenkarte aus seiner Jackentasche und starrte zum fünften Mal auf die Adresse, aber sie stimmte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Das Mädchen musterte ihn aufmerksam, sogar wachsam, aber nicht unhöflich.

Will fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Tut mir leid, ich suche jemanden, aber es gab offensichtlich ein Missverständnis mit der Adresse, ich dachte, er würde hier wohnen.“

„Wen suchen Sie denn?“ fragte sie. „Vielleicht weiß ich, wo Sie ihn finden können.“

Ihre Augen strahlten eine faszinierende Intelligenz aus, sie wirkte ungewöhnlich erwachsen für ihr Alter. Und sie war vorsichtig. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie einen gewissen körperlichen Abstand zu ihm wahrte. Schlaues Kind.

Will gab sich innerlich geschlagen. Wenn das Mädchen hier wohnte, kannte sie sich in der Gegend aus und wusste möglicherweise wirklich, wo er Hannibal finden konnte.

„Sein Name ist Lecter,“ sagte Will.

„Oh!“ sagte sie. 

Eine Verwandlung fand in ihrem Gesicht statt. Ihre Augen leuchten auf und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem offenen Grinsen, das deutlich besser zu ihrem Alter passte.

„Oh, Sie müssen Will sein!“

All ihre Zurückhaltung wich mit einem Schlag von ihr, so als hätte Will ein Zauberwort gesagt, das einen Bann gebrochen hatte. Und vermutlich hatte er das auch. Sie trat aus der Tür, griff mit beiden Händen nach seiner Hand und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ich bin Mischa. Mischa Lecter. Hannibal ist mein Bruder!“


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal kontrollierte seine Silhouette im Spiegel, während er an seinen Manschetten zupfte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und betrachtete sich von oben bis unten. Was er sah, hinterließ einen ordentlichen Eindruck – aber eben nur ordentlich, nicht perfekt.

Und gerade heute hatte er nichts weiter als absolute Perfektion angestrebt. Aber dafür, dass er sich mit milder Gewalt (dank der noch klammen Haut) innerhalb von zehn Minuten in sein Outfit gezwängt hatte, durfte er mit dem Endergebnis wohl zufrieden sein.

Der Nadelstreifenanzug war nagelneu und wurde zu diesem besonderen Anlass eingeweiht – ein dunkles Grau, das längs von roten Streifen durchzogen wurde. Die Hose saß gut, das Jackett ebenfalls und seine Schuhe glänzten wie frischer Tau in der Frühlingssonne, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht, passte nicht ins Bild.

Abgesehen von seinen Haaren, die offensichtlich eine reine Katastrophe darstellten. Dagegen war er so gut wie machtlos. Trockenföhnen kam nicht in Frage, das nahm zu viel Zeit in Anspruch und mit einem Handtuch kam man eben nur so weit.

Hannibal kämmte sich missmutig die eine, widerspenstige Strähne aus seiner Stirn und sah mit an, wie sie unbeeindruckt in sein Gesicht zurückschnellte. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, als er sich klar wurde, dass es nicht nur an den Haaren lag, sondern an der Krawatte. Vor allem an der Krawatte.

Also tauschte er sie kurzerhand aus und wunderte sich einen Augenblick dabei über seine groteske Geschmacksverirrung. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er beinahe Will Graham mit einer Krawatte aus roter Seide in Empfang genommen und dabei ausgesehen hätte, wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Clown und Zuhälter!

Das wäre ihm wahrscheinlich früher aufgefallen, wenn das Haardesaster ihn nicht so lange abgelenkt hätte.

So wichtig das äußerliche Erscheinungsbild auch war, er konnte und wollte seinen Gast nicht länger warten lassen. Die Tatsache an sich, dass er Will noch nicht persönlich begrüßt hatte, nagte an seinem Stolz über seine Qualitäten als Gastgeber, für die er weit über die Grenzen Baltimores bekannt war.

Er wusste, dass er sich auf seine Schwester verlassen konnte, aber er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich von der Verantwortung befreien, sich um die Belustigung eines erwachsenen Fremden kümmern zu müssen. Das konnte anstrengend sein, besonders für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter.

Seine Sorgen erwiesen sich jedoch als unbegründet – Hannibal konnte sie schon auf der Treppe lachen hören. Er hielt inne und lauschte voll Staunen, denn Will Graham lachte ebenfalls.

„Sieben!“ rief Mischa. Ihr Ton verriet, dass sie es nicht fassen konnte. „Ist das wirklich wahr?“

„So wahr ich hier stehe!“ verkündete Will mit feierlichem Ernst, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz, sein Amüsement aus der Stimme zu vertreiben. 

Hannibal konnte sein Lächeln hören, woraufhin sich die eigenen Lippen unwillkürlich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln bogen.

„Sieben,“ wiederholte sie vor Ehrfurcht flüsternd und drehte sich mit fliegenden Haaren zu Hannibal um, als er die Küche betrat. „Hannibal! Wusstest du, dass Will sieben Hunde hat?“

„Ich wusste, dass Will Hunde hat. Die genaue Anzahl war mir bisher nicht bekannt.“

Nicht bekannt, aber wenig überraschend. Die Menge und Beschaffenheit der Hundehaare auf Will Grahams Textilien, ließ ihn auf mindestens vier bis fünf verschiedene Hunderassen tippen. Dass es im Endeffekt sogar sieben waren, hinterließ einen bemerkenswerten Eindruck.

Ebenso wie Wills Erscheinungsbild an diesem Abend.

Seine schokoladenbraune Lockenpracht hatte er sich um einige Zentimeter kürzen lassen, was seiner Frisur mehr Struktur verlieh, die in sanften Wellen sein Gesicht rahmte. Auch sein Bart war sorgfältig getrimmt worden. 

Er trug eine braune Stoffhose, die sich stramm, aber nicht zu eng an seine Beine schmiegte und dabei sämtliche Vorzüge zu unterstreichen vermochte. Sein Hemd war dunkelblau, falten- und hundehaarefrei und bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Seine Hände hatte er in die Hüften gestemmt, als er aufsah und Hannibals Blick begegnete.

Das offene Lächeln, das er für Hannibals Schwester Mischa getragen hatte, verwandelte sich in etwas anderes. Es wurde schwächer, bis es zu einem Schatten verblasste und nur noch flackerte. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck legte sich auf Wills Gesicht, den Hannibal nicht richtig zu deuten wagte. 

Er schloss stattdessen lieber den Mund, der bereits so lange offen stand, dass seine Zunge trocken wurde.

„Darf ich sie mal sehen?“ fragte Mischa mit großen, funkelnden Augen. „Darf ich? Bitte? Darf ich mit ihnen ausgehen? Will hat gesagt, ich darf!“

Will hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hab gesagt, wenn dein Bruder nichts dagegen hat, darfst du sie besuchen. Zusammen mit ihm. Von mir aus. Ich meine, wenn er will, wenn er es erlaubt. Ich hab nicht gesagt... ich wollte damit nicht behaupten...“ Er schob sich die Hand in den Nacken und wandte sich ab. „Ach verdammt.“

Hannibal lächelte und sagte: „Mischa kann außerordentlich überzeugend sein.“

Wenn Mischa keine Ohren gehabt hätte, würde sie im Kreis grinsen, da sie wusste, dass sie bereits gewonnen hatte. Trotzdem fügte sie hinzu: „Will wohnt in einem Wald! Da gibt es einen Fluss. Wir können richtige Fische angeln gehen!“

„Bin ich dazu auch eingeladen?“

Chiyoh stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beäugte die Küchenversammlung mit skeptischem Blick. Sie hatte ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zu einem Knoten im Nacken frisiert. Sie wirkte streng und viel zu ernst für eine Sechzehnjährige, aber genau das waren Charakterzüge, die Hannibal besonders an ihr mochte.

Sie streckte die Hand nach Mischa aus und sagte: „Komm, wir müssen los, sonst fängt der Film ohne uns an.“

Mischa verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Sei nicht so unhöflich, Chi-chan. Sag wenigstens Hallo zu Will!“

Chiyohs Blick streifte Wills Gesicht und nur flüchtig seine Augen. Sie sagte: „Hallo.“

Will nickte. 

Hannibal lächete.

Mischa entspannte sich.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?“

„Ja doch!“ Aber zuvor drehte sich Mischa noch einmal um und umarmte einen vollkommen überrumpelten Will, der nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns ihre Schultern tätschelte.

„Ich freue mich auf den Besuch!“ sagte sie.

„Ich mich auch“, antwortete Will und er klang, als ob er es ehrlich meinte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, brachte das Hannibals Herz zum schlagen. Chiyoh betrachtete diese Szene mit kühler Distanz, doch ihr Blick wurde weicher, als sich Mischa in ihren Arm einharkte.

Hannibal entschuldigte sich bei Will und begleitete die Mädchen zur Haustür. Er verabschiedete sie, nicht ohne die üblichen Warnungen und Ermahnungen auszusprechen, auch wenn er in seinem tiefsten Herzen wusste, dass er das nicht zu tun brauchte. Auf Chiyoh war Verlass. Auf Mischa ebenfalls.

Als seine Schwester ihn umarmte, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Können wir ihn behalten? Er gefällt mir.“

Hannibal schloss die Tür und verharrte einen Augenblick mit der Stirn an das kühle Holz gepresst. Er hörte Will kommen, hörte die Schritte auf der Diele, spürte seine raumfüllende Präsenz, die sein Herz zuschnürte und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

Aber dann fingen zwei warme Hände Hannibals Gesicht ein und Will küsste ihn mit einer verzweifelten Intensität, die sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf spülte und er konnte rein gar nichts mehr sagen, konnte sich nur noch in Wills Schulter krallen, aus Angst, seine Knie könnten unter ihm nachgeben.

Hannibal wurde so ungeschickt gegen die Tür gedrängt, dass sich der Griff schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken bohrte und er mit einem Zischen nach Luft schnappte. Will nutzte den Moment, um ihm die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, was Hannibal ein tiefes, dunkles Grollen entlockte, das durch Wills Körper vibrierte und ihn erzittern ließ.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich hoffe, du verstehst das jetzt nicht falsch, denn ich will keineswegs unhöflich klingen.“  
Hannibal hob die Augenbrauen, so als wollte er sagen „Nur zu!“ und wartete. Sie waren sich so nah, dass Wills Gesicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe und schmeckte Kupfer. Wenn Will ihn gebissen hatte, so hatte Hannibal es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, sie würden gar nicht gehen!“

Hannibal griff nach Wills Hüfte und zog ihn an sich, bevor er Wills unverschämtes, halbes Grinsen mit seinem Mund verschloss.

Und der einzige Gedanke, der seinen Kopf ausfüllte, war:

_Er gefällt mir auch._


	22. Chapter 22

Es war ein Fehler. Das wusste er. Das sagte ihm die Vernunft. Was auch immer sie hier taten – oh, und Wills Hände schienen genau zu wissen, was sie tun, denn sie bewegten sich wie von selbst – war untragbar, über alle Maßen hinaus unprofessionell und könnte ihn seinen Job kosten.

Es war das eine, das zu wissen, sich der Bedrohung bewusst zu sein, die ihnen wie ein unheilvoller Schatten ständig folgte – besonders jetzt, da Hannibals halbe Familie involviert zu sein schien, was ein Gedanke war, der Will mit Entsetzen erfüllte. 

Plötzlich ging es nicht mehr allein um sie beide. Hannibal trug Verantwortung. Diese Angelegenheit/ _Affäre_ könnte sich zu einem Skandal mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen ausweiten, besonders für die Kinder.

Ja, dieses Wissen war das eine, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, in Augen zu sehen, die sich davor fürchteten, zu hoffen und es trotzdem taten.

Wie hätte er diese Lippen – rot und feucht, halb zu einer Frage, Bitte, oder unnötigen Entschuldigung geöffnet – nicht küssen können? Er war auch nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. 

Blut, das mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem weiteren, hektischen Kuss, schneller durch seine Adern peitschte. Es sang und klingelte in seinen Ohren, in seinem Kopf, rauschte durch seinen Körper, bis alle Bedenken zu fahlen Unwichtigkeiten verblassten.

Und nur noch Hannibals Finger zählten, die sich durch seine Haare gruben, im Nacken zur Faust ballten, dort verankerten und an ihm zogen.

Will ächzte, als sein Hals entblößt wurde und er Zähne an der empfindlichen Haut seines Kehlkopfes spürte. Gleichzeitig schob sich eine Hand zwischen seine Beine, die hart zugriff, gefährlich Schmerzgrenzen provozierend.

Die Mischung aus Lust und Qual wirkte elektrisierend. Will schloss die Augen und hielt ein aufsteigendes Wimmern mit zusammengepressten Lippen zurück.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht, Will. Heute in deiner Vorlesung.“ 

Der Mund, dieser Mund, Hannibals gottverdammter Mund, der unablässig feuchte Spuren auf seiner Haut verteilte – eine Realität kreierend, in der nichts und niemand außer ihnen existierte.

„Ich habe versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, wie du schmeckst, als ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie es sich anfühlen mag, wenn du mich ausfüllst.“

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Hannibals warmer Akzent rollte dunkel und schwer von seiner Zunge, löste einen Schauer aus, der nicht zu unterdrücken war. Wills Mund klappte auf und zu, während sich Hitze pulsierend und schubartig in seinem Körper verteilte.

_Oh mein Gott._

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so lebendig gefühlt hatte. 

Hannibal nickte fahrig, Augen auf Halbmast gesenkt, den Blick auf Wills Mund gerichtet. Seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem wölfischen Lächeln und etwas an der Art, wie seine Zungenspitze über die raubtierartigen Schneidezähne tanzte, zerlegte den letzten Rest von Wills Verstand in kümmerliche Einzelteile.

Es war gespenstisch, wie Hannibal stets in der Lage war, seine Gedanken und Stimmungen zu lesen. Noch gespenstischer war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Will schauderte. Ein Schaudern von der guten Sorte.

„Ich wollte umkehren.“ Ein Flüstern an geteilten Lippen. „Ich saß in meinem Auto vor deinem Haus und wollte umkehren.“

„Mmmh.“ 

Hannibal neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während seine Augen wie Scheinwerfer auf Wills Gesicht gerichtet waren und jede Regung, die sich dort abspielte, verfolgten. Im ungefilterten Licht von Hannibal Lecters sezierender Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, war entnervend und aufregend zugleich.

Wills Gesicht brannte von der Nasenspitze bis über beide Ohren.

Wie es Hannibal gelang, trotz zerzaustem Haar, zerknittertem Jackett und geschwollen geküssten Lippen, eine Aura der unerschütterlichen Gelassenheit auszustrahlen, blieb Will ein Rätsel. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er selbst war längst zu einem verschwitzten Haufen Elend geworden, dem es nicht besonders gut gelang, sein Verlangen zu verbergen. In seiner Hose wurde es ungemütlich eng.

Scheiße, sein Ständer war so hart wie Stein. 

Wills Becken schob sich unwillkürlich suchend vor, als Hannibal die Arme um seinen Nacken legte, sich ohne Vorwarnung mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht an ihn pressend hochzog und die Beine um Wills Hüften schlang.

Der Ruck brachte Will aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er taumelte. Hannibal war schwerer, als er aussah. Unter all den schmal formenden Schichten seines Anzugs, verbarg sich eine überraschend muskulöse und stramme Statur.

Ihm blieb kaum Zeit, Hannibals stürmischen Kuss zu erwidern, weil er mit der Logistik ihrer Position beschäftigt war. Seine Hände schoben sich unter Hannibals Oberschenkel, um den Halt zu stabilisieren, nur das allein reichte nicht.

Etwas in Wills Rücken knackte, woraufhin seine Knie unverzüglich unter ihm nachgaben. Will ging mit einem Aufschrei wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Hannibal schnappte nach Luft, als Wills Hinterkopf mit dem Fußboden kollidierte.

„Will!“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Will und legte sich den Arm über die Augen.  
Hannibal krabbelte sofort von ihm herunter. „Bist du verletzt?“

„Nur meine Würde“, antwortete er murmelnd.

„Lass mich sehen.“

Hannibal drehte Wills Kopf zur Seite und tastete sich mit klinischer Professionalität voran. Will zischte, als Hannibal die frische Beule fand.

„Kein Blut, das ist erfreulich. Will?“

Will machte keine Anstalten, den Handrücken von seinen Augen zu entfernen. „Bitte guck mich nicht an.“

„Will.“

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sich irgendwo ein Loch auftut, in das ich versinken kann.“

Hannibal schnaufte leise. Warme Finger streichelten über seine Wange, schoben sich unter Wills Arm und schoben ihn mit sanfter Gewalt bei Seite.

„Wir müssen deine Schwellung kühlen.“

„Hast du ein Steak da?“

Hannibal lächelte.


	23. Chapter 23

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“

„Besser“, sagte Will.

Hannibal setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Will hielt mit der linken Hand den Eisbeutel fest, presste ihn sich an den Kopf. Vorsichtig, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, hob Hannibal das Paket an und lugte darunter. Die Beule war unter Wills dunklen Locken nicht zu erkennen, aber Hannibal konnte sie fühlen – eine mittelgroße Schwellung, die bösartig pulsierend Hitze ausstrahlte.

„Und dein Rücken?“

Will zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich werde es überleben.“

Davon war Hannibal überzeugt, aber Will gelang es nicht besonders gut, seine Schmerzen zu verbergen. Er saß gekrümmt und zuckte bei jeder Bewegung zusammen, wenn er es überhaupt wagte, sich zu rühren.

Hannibal neigte den Kopf und sah in Wills Augen, die ihm auswichen. Sein Unbehagen, das offensichtlich nicht nur mit den Schmerzen zusammenhing, sondern vor allem etwas mit der Gesamtsituation zu hatte, wie Hannibal mutmaßte, vergiftete die Atmosphäre im Raum.

Es wurde Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus.“

Wills Mund klappte auf und langsam wieder zu, während er die Aufforderung im Stillen verarbeitete. Hannibal erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und fing damit an, sein eigenes Jackett aufzuknöpfen, was Will mit Augen, die so groß wie Teller wurden, beobachtete.

„Ich nehme an, dass es durchaus möglich ist, dich zu massieren, während du dein Hemd trägst, aber es würde mir die Sache wesentlich erleichtern, deine Verspannung zu lokalisieren, wenn ich sie unter meinen Händen spüren kann.“

Dabei behielt er für sich, dass die Hose zwar an bleiben konnte, das Gesäß jedoch normalerweise ebenfalls freigemacht wurde. Vielleicht war das unter den gegebenen Umständen unangemessen, auch wenn er persönlich sicherlich nichts dagegen hatte.

Aber eins nach dem anderen.

Hannibal lächelte auf Will herab, während das Jackett von seinen Schultern glitt. Er wusste genau, was er tat, als er sich von Will abwandte, um das Jackett über die Stuhllehne zu hängen. Das Prickeln im Nacken verriet ihm, dass jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet wurde.

Ob Will auffallen würde, wie gut die schmal geschnittene Weste seine Schultern zur Geltung brachte? 

Nun, natürlich würden Will noch andere Dinge ins Auge springen, die sich unterhalb von Hannibals Hüfte präsentierten, auf die ihm nun freien Blick gewährt wurde, besonders, wenn Hannibal sein Gewicht verlagerte und sich noch etwas weiter vorbeugte, immerhin hatte der Sturz Will nicht erblinden lassen.

Billige Tricks dieser Art waren eigentlich unter seinem Niveau. Eigentlich. Und trotzdem. Will Graham zu provozieren, bis er eine Reaktion aus ihm herausgekitzelt hatte, entwickelte sich zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

Hannibal krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemds bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Erwartungsgemäß hatte sich Will keinen Millimeter bewegt.

Aber seine Atmung hatte sich verändert.

Hannibal nahm Will das eingewickelte Eis ab und kämmte mit den Fingern durch sein klammes Haar. „Leg dich auf den Bauch, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Will schluckte. „Du musst das nicht tun.“

„Ich möchte aber.“

„Wirklich, das...“

„Will.“

Will verstummte. Zögerlich hob er die Hände und fing damit an, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Hannibal schloss den Mund und löste den Blick von Wills Fingern. Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit Öl und einem Handtuch zurück.

Inzwischen hatte sich Will seines Hemds entledigt und sich bäuchlings auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet. Sein Gesicht verbarg sich zwischen den Armen. Hannibal hielt einen Moment inne, um diese unwirklich hübsche Kreatur in Augenschein zu nehmen, die sich unter sein Dach verirrt hatte.

Am liebsten hätte er zu Papier und Stift gegriffen, um diesen Anblick für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten, aber das war kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Also bemühte er sich, jedes Detail von Wills Muskulatur in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen, damit er später darauf zurückgreifen konnte.

Ach, aber das war nicht ganz korrekt, denn zugreifen würde er schon bald. Genaugenommen sofort. Seine Finger kribbelten bei dem Gedanken. 

Er ging neben dem Sofa auf die Knie, rieb sich die Hände sorgfältig mit Mandelöl ein und achtete darauf, dass sie sich dabei mit genügend Wärme aufgeladen hatten, bevor er sie auf Wills Schultern legte.

Umgehend erntete er ein dumpfes Seufzen von Will.

„Was machen wir hier?“

Hannibal dachte über die Frage nach, während seine Hände in langen, großflächigen Zügen Wills Wirbelsäule bis zum Bund der Hose folgten, um dort wieder nach oben bis hoch in den Nacken zurückzukehren.

„Ich versuche dir zu helfen, dich zu entspannen, Will.“

Will stöhnte, als sich Hannibals Fingerkuppen mit kreisenden Bewegungen in sein Gewebe drückten. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

Hannibal erfühlte einige Verhärtungen in den Muskeln, auf die er später zurückkommen würde. Er fing mit den Schulterblättern an, walkte die Haut mit den Fingern und drückte seine Daumen ins Fleisch, beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie sich Will unter seinen Händen in Pudding verwandelte.

„Zeit und Umstände haben uns hierher gebracht.“

Will schnaufte humorlos. „Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können.“

„Du gehst zu hart mit dir ins Gericht.“

„Ich habe dir zwanzig Jahre voraus.“

„Du bist gerade mal vierzig, Will. Die meisten Leute würden sagen, du befindest dich im besten Alter.“

„Die meisten Leute würden sagen, du solltest dir etwas in deiner Altersklasse suchen, was übrigens für uns beide gilt.“

„Meine Altersklasse?“ Hannibal lehnte sich auf den Fersen zurück und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich nehme an, du denkst an eine spezielle Person?“ 

Will zuckte zusammen, verkrampfte sich. Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf und rieb sich den Oberarm. „Sie ist jung, hübsch, eine aufstrebende Ärztin aus einer wohlhabenden Familie.“ Will sah sich demonstrativ in Hannibals Wohnzimmer um und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Muss ich weitersprechen?“

_Bedelia._

Hannibals Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sein Kinn in die Höhe reckte. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich jetzt bei ihr wäre?“

Will schluckte hart, während er Hannibals Blick begegnete. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen flackerte, ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nein.“

Wenigstens log er nicht, das wusste Hannibal zu schätzen. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Wills Knie, griff sanft zu in der Hoffnung, dass sich seine Körperwärme beruhigend verteilen würde.

„Du scheinst genau zu wissen, was andere von dir erwarten, Will, aber mich interessiert vielmehr, was du willst. Für dich selbst.“

Will starrte auf sein Knie, auf Hannibals Hand und umschloss sie nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns mit seinen Fingern. Als er antwortete, war seine Stimme leise, aber fest.

„Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nichts so sehr gewollt, wie dich.“


	24. Chapter 24

_Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nichts so sehr gewollt, wie dich._

Die Worte verteilten sich im Raum, breiteten sich zwischen ihnen aus – sehnsuchtsvoll und bedeutsam. Viel zu bedeutsam für Wills Geschmack und er bereute fast augenblicklich, dass er seinen Mund nicht halten konnte.

Der Satz hing in der Luft, hallte in der Stille nach, die sich auf sie gelegt hatte, wie ein Mantel aus Blei. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Desto realer. Wahrhaftiger.

Bedeutsam eben.

Will spürte, wie die verhasste Hitze in sein Gesicht schoss und seine Wangen zum glühen brachte. Er sah, wie Hannibal verspätet nach Luft schnappte – so als hätte er das atmen vergessen. Er fühlte, wie Hannibals Finger unter seiner Hand zuckten, also ließ er sie los.

Er ließ los und fasste sich zähneknirschend an die Stirn, wandte sich von Hannibals Augen ab, die groß und unergründlich dunkel geworden waren. Ein Blick, der sich mühelos durch seine Schädeldecke fraß, um in die hintersten Winkel seines Verstands zu gelangen.

Will öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er holte Luft, leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss sie wieder. Presste sie zusammen, bis sie eine dünne, blasse Linie ergaben. Er sollte gehen, das war das beste. Das war das, was er von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte. Er sollte nicht hier sein, schon gar nicht, um sich vor seinem Studenten lächerlich zu machen.

„Will.“

Will hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als Hannibal sich bewegte. Obwohl er von seinem Gewissen angeschrien wurde, dass er es verdammt nochmal besser wusste und die Sache nie und nimmer gut ausgehen konnte, blieb er sitzen und bewegte sich nicht, während Hannibal auf seinen Schoß kletterte.

Die Stimme war eh nur noch ein schwacher Abklatsch, die Hysterie ein dumpfes Echo in seinem Kopf.

Gott, alles, wozu er noch im Stande war, war fühlen – Hannibals Gewicht und die Wärme, die sein Körper mit sich brachte, als er sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Will“, sagte Hannibal wieder, drängend, fordernd und Will grollte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, als eine Welle von Hitze wie flüssiges Feuer in seine Lenden schoss.

Und dann lagen Hannibals Finger auf seiner Wange, die noch feucht vom Öl waren und nach Mandeln rochen. Er schob Wills Hand zur Seite und zwang ihn dazu, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ich kann deine Bedenken nachvollziehen. Vielleicht sogar besser, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.“

Will schluckte. Hannibals Gesicht war nah. Sehr nah. Er hatte starke Probleme damit, sich zu konzentrieren. Geduld und Begierde waren am Ende des Tages natürliche Feinde.

Hannibal schob sein Becken vor, rieb sich an Wills Schritt wie ein Kater, der sein Revier markierte. Der Fluch, den Will ausspucken wollte, verwandelte sich in seiner Kehle zu einem erstickten Keuchen. Seine Hände gruben sich in Hannibals Oberschenkel, der daraufhin über ihm erschauerte.

Für einen Moment schloss Hannibal die Augen, leckte sich über die Lippen. Als er Will wieder ansah, funkelte Stahl in seinem Blick.

„Sag mir, Will, was ist mit Dr. Bloom?“ 

Eine Hand griff zwischen Wills Beine und drückte zu, woraufhin sich ein hohes, hilfloses Geräusch aus seiner Kehle löste. 

„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen, nachdem du sie nach Hause gebracht hast?“

Die Frage klang so beiläufig, wie eine Erkundigung nach dem Wetter. Ebenso beiläufig öffneten geschickte Finger Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Will bog ächzend das Rückgrat durch, als Hannibal seine Erektion ergriff – fest umklammernd, unbarmherzig süß.

Großer Gott, Will konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so _hart_ geworden ist. Er pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag in Hannibals Griff, tropfend nass und jetzt schon nah dran, so nah dran, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis er-

Hannibal presste seinen Daumen in die Spitze und katapultierte Will mit einem Grunzen zurück auf den Planeten Erde.

„Antworte mir.“

„Ich wollte!“ 

Will keuchte, schob die Hüfte nach vorn, der Hand entgegen, Erlösung suchend, aber Hannibal hielt ihn auf Abstand. Frustration fraß mit verzweifeltem Hunger an seinen Nerven. 

„Ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Wie auch? Nachdem, was du mit mir gemacht hast, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an deinen Mund. Trotzdem habe ich sie geküsst. Gott weiß, ich wollte sie küssen, seit ich sie kenne und ich hab es getan, aber als ich die Augen schloss, hab ich dich gesehen und ihre Lippen schmeckten wie Asche.“

Hannibal erstarrte. Sein Ausdruck flackerte. Der Blick verlor an Härte, wurde weicher, bis er die Augen mit einem Stöhnen schloss. Er atmete flach. Will sah an ihm herunter. Erkenntnis sickerte in Wills Verstand, sein Mund klappte in purer Fassungslosigkeit auf.

„Bist du etwa gerade...?“

Hannibal öffnete die Augen, offenbarte den Schleier, der seinen Blick vernebelte – geistig noch die letzten Wellen seiner Lust auskostend. Will keuchte, sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich dramatisch, während sich neue Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Er hatte ihn nicht einmal angefasst.

„Ich hab dich nicht mal angefasst.“

Hannibal lächelte milde über Wills Konsternation und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Fluch und Segen der Jugend.“

Er kletterte von Wills Schoß herunter und begann damit, seine Kleidung zu richten. Will wurde klar, dass Hannibal nicht vor hatte, sich um die (zweite) Erektion zu kümmern, die er verursacht hatte. Am liebsten hätte Will laut geschrien. 

„Nicht anfassen.“

Wills Hand zuckte zurück. Wenn das eine Bestrafung sein sollte, funktionierte sie. Vor allem deswegen, weil Will gehorchte, obwohl sich sein Instinkt mit aller Macht dagegen sträubte.

„Und was jetzt?“ presste Will zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Jetzt werden wir essen“, sagte Hannibal schlicht. Sein Blick wanderte über Wills nackten Brustkorb hinunter bis zu seiner Erektion, die in einem stolzen Bogen unangetastet auf seinem Bauch ruhte.

„Dessert gibt es nach dem Hauptgang.“


	25. Chapter 25

Als Will aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrte, war das Essen bereits fertig.

Hannibal warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, während er dabei war, die Teller mit der Mahlzeit zu präparieren. Will hatte sich das Hemd wieder angezogen und ordentlich in die Hose gesteckt. Eigentlich sah er erfrischt aus, wenn man von seinem Gesichtsausdruck absah, der leicht säuerlich wirkte.

Was nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür war, dass Will sich an seine Anweisung gehalten hatte, auch während seiner dreißig minütigen Abwesenheit.

_Nicht anfassen!_

„Gerade rechtzeitig. Bitte, setz dich.“

Will setzte sich auf den Platz, den Hannibal mit offener Handfläche anbot. Er rückte an den Tisch und Hannibal schob seinen Stuhl nach. Er achtete darauf, dass seine Fingerspitzen Wills Schulter streiften, als er die Lehne losließ.

„Also.“ Will sah sich demonstrativ um, ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen, die Kerzen, den Wein – sparte Hannibal jedoch dabei aus. „Ist das jetzt der Versuch, die richtige Reihenfolge einzuhalten?“

Hannibal legte ein Schmunzeln in seine Augen. „Sind meine Intentionen so offensichtlich?“

„Überhaupt nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir wirklich etwas essen.“

„Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?“

„Nicht enttäuscht.“ Will runzelte die Stirn, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Eher ratlos.“

Hannibal griff nach dem Weinglas, drehte den Stil zwischen seinen Fingern, betrachtete die vom Kerzenlicht hervorgerufenen Reflexionen. 

„Sicherlich hätten wir unser kleines Intermezzo auf meiner Couch zu einem befriedigenden Ende für uns beide bringen können – und das ziemlich schnell, wie mir schien.“

Will sagte nichts, aber jetzt griff er ebenfalls nach seinem Wein und trank einen großzügigen Schluck.

„Danach hättest du deine Jacke genommen und wärst mit einer halbgaren Entschuldigung verschwunden, denn – wie du mir ja bereits mehrfach versichert hattest – _du wolltest gar nicht hier sein_.“

Die genaue Wortwahl hatte anders gelautet, aber für Hannibals Zwecke war das nah genug an der Wahrheit, die etwas grausames an sich hatte. Das lag in der Natur der Sache. Er griff nach der Serviette und breitete sie auf seinem Schoß aus.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass der Abend so endet, Will.“

_Ich will, dass der Abend überhaupt nicht endet._

Der Gedanke schoss unerwünscht durch seinen Kopf – überraschend in seiner Wahrhaftigkeit und so gewaltsam, dass er sich in einem verwunderten Stirnrunzeln in seinem Gesicht spiegelte. Er schob ein Lächeln nach, bevor Will es bemerken konnte und deutete mit der Gabel auf seinen Teller.

„Das Essen wird kalt.“

Will aß sein Rinderfilet schweigend. Es war offensichtlich, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Sollte er sich nur soviel Zeit dafür nehmen, wie er benötigte. Hannibal zwang sich dazu, sich auf seinen eigenen Teller zu konzentrieren.

Er kam zu dem erfreulichen Schluss, dass ihm Rind noch nie so gut gelungen ist, wie an diesem Abend.

„Es ist köstlich“, sagte Will schließlich.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt, Will.“

„Gibt es auch Dinge, die du nicht kannst?“

„Jeder hat seine Stärken und Schwächen – ich fürchte, davon bin ich nicht ausgeschlossen.“

Will verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. „Tut mir leid, ich bin schlecht in so etwas. Sicher, dass du mich immer noch kennen lernen willst? Es wird nicht besser. Andere hätten an deiner Stelle längst das Weite gesucht.“

„Weil du die Wahrheit sagst?“

„Niemand will die Wahrheit hören. Menschen wollen angelogen werden. Am allerliebsten von sich selbst.“

„Du nicht. Warum?“

„Ein zuverlässiger Weg, um die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen.“ Dann lachte Will und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Bisher ist niemand übrig geblieben.“

„Du bist nicht allein, Will. Ich bin hier.“

Will atmete scharf ein und ließ die Luft langsam durch die Nase wieder raus. Er legte sein Besteck zur Seite und griff zum Weinglas, in das er jetzt sprach, als er es an die Lippen setzte.

„Du musst damit aufhören. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit solche Sachen zu mir sagen.“

„Wenn du es möchtest, werde ich damit aufhören.“ Will zuckte zusammen. Kaum merklich. Hannibal schob seine Hand über den Tisch, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. „Aber bisher hast du bei mir stets den Eindruck erweckt, als würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich _solche Sachen_ sage.“

„Verdammt, Hannibal.“

Will griff nach seiner Hand und drückte zu. Hannibal erwiderte den Druck. Will hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Wann kommen die Mädchen wieder?“

Hannibal antwortete, ohne den Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden. „In exakt einer Stunde und dreiundzwanzig Minuten.“

„Gut. Es ist spät und ich finde, ich war sehr geduldig.“ Will trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus, bevor er sagte: „Ich will mit dir ins Bett. Jetzt.“

Es vergingen fünf Sekunden, bis Hannibal verspätet erwiderte: „Was ist aus Ihren ethischen Bedenken geworden, Mr. Graham?“

„Wollen wir das wirklich jetzt ausdiskutieren, oder später, wenn du dir das zweite Paar Hosen an diesem Abend ruiniert hast?“

Hannibal nickte langsam, etwas atemlos. Sie erhoben sich gleichzeitig vom Tisch. Will trat einen Schritt zurück, um Hannibal den Vortritt zu lassen, wobei sich ihre Schultern berührten. Hannibal erschauerte. Er ging voraus und Will folgte ihm. Hinaus aus dem Speiseraum, durch den dunklen Flur, die Treppe hinauf.

Mit jedem Schritt, mit jeder Stufe schien sich Hannibals Herzschlag zu verdoppeln, bis er das Pochen von seinem Puls am Hals spüren konnte. Ebenso wie Wills Blicke, die sich in seinen Nacken brannten. Hannibal öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und schaltete das Licht ein.

Beinahe im selben Moment fiel Will wie ein Raubtier über ihn her. Zähne, Klauen, Lippen, Nägel, Hunger. Ein verzehrendes Feuer, von dem er sich schon längst hatte anstecken lassen.


	26. Chapter 26

Im Schlafzimmer stolperten sie über ihre eigene Kleidung.

Der Weg zum Ziel führte über einen tückischen Parcours aus abgestreiften Schuhen, Hosen und Hemden, in denen sich ihre Füße verhedderten. Will fummelte blind an Knöpfen, bis er es leid war, an ihnen zog und Stoff riss.

Hannibal schnappte nach Luft, während seine Augen sich weiteten. Es sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen – halbherzige Proteste wahrscheinlich, für die Will gerade keinen Sinn hatte. Also verschloss er lieber Hannibals Lippen mit seinem Mund, steckte ihm die Zunge so tief in den Hals, bis er ein dumpfes Stöhnen erntete. 

Als Will den Kuss unterbrach sorgte er dafür, dass Hannibal genau sah, wie das ruinierte Hemd auf den Boden glitt, ohne dass Will es eines zweiten Blickes würdigte. Seine Augen verließen zu keiner Sekunde Hannibals Gesicht, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als unter der intensiven Aufmerksamkeit zu erschauern. 

Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und vibrierte unter Wills Händen, mit jeder Berührung und mit jedem weiteren, fahrigen Kuss. Wie ein Instrument, wie eine Saite, die nachklang. Aus seinem Mund löste sich ein süßer, hoher Ton, den er abbrach, indem er sich auf die Lippen biss.

Hannibal verbarg das Gesicht an seinem Hals, presste es ihm in den Nacken und verbrachte lange Zeit damit, dort an der Haut zu lutschen, seine scharfkantigen Zähne einzusetzen, bis das Fleisch rot und gereizt wurde. 

Nun war es an Will zu erschauern. Sein Lachen – ein ungläubiges, schwaches, atemloses Ding – verpuffte in warmen Wölkchen an Hannibals Schläfe.

Eine sichere Hand gelangte zwischen Wills Beine und griff fest zu. Ein eindrucksvolles Ablenkungsmanöver, das ein düsteres Grollen erntete. Will spürte mit jedem Atemzug, wie er unter Hannibals Fingern wuchs und anschwoll – groß und dick und hart wie Stein wurde.

Wärme breitete sich in seiner Brust und tief in seinen Eingeweiden aus. Sein Puls rauschte wie eine Welle durch sein Hirn, beschleunigte seinen Atem zu einem abgehackten Keuchen.

Will schob Hannibal an den Schultern zurück, bis seine Beine gegen die Bettkante stießen und er sich bereitwillig rücklings fallen ließ. Dort lag er nun, ausgebreitet auf Laken aus dunkler Seide, wie ein verbotener Traum.

Seine zu einem halben Lächeln gebogenen Lippen waren rot und glänzten feucht, geschwollen von unzähligen Küssen. Die Haare waren zerzaust und standen von seinem Kopf ab, dort, wo Will noch vor wenigen Augenblicken seine Hände hineingegraben hatte. Das konnte Will immer noch zwischen seinen Fingern fühlen, genau wie die jugendlich samtene Haut und die dunklen, krausen Locken, die in überraschender Zahl auf der Brust sprossen.

Schön, so schön, es gab kein anderes Wort, was besser passte und zugleich nicht ausreichte, um zu beschreiben, was sich vor Wills Augen räkelte, die Beine aufstellte (Gott, er hatte lange Beine, lang und stramm und muskulös), damit er einen guten Blick darauf werfen konnte, was sich zwischen ihnen befand.

Hannibal trug nichts mehr am Leib, bis auf schwarze Strümpfe, die von einem Kunststoffhalter mit Lederschlaufe und Metallverschluss am Unterschenkel an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurden.

Will atmete langsam und kontrolliert aus. Er zwang sich, den Blick von den schlanken Knöcheln der Füße zu lösen – von den winzigen, schwarzen Strapsen, die sich wie Fesseln um die Wölbung von Hannibals Waden schmiegten.

„Sie gefallen dir.“ 

Amüsiert, aber nicht verspottend. Eher neckend. Neugierig. Und wenn Will von dem Funkeln in den Augen ausgehen sollte, die ihn auf Halbmast betrachteten, sogar hoch entzückt. 

Will zog es vor, nicht zu antworten – er befürchtete, dass seine Stimme ihren Dienst versagen könnte. Einfacher war es, zwischen Schenkel zu tauchen und seinen Kopf in die süße, klamme Hitze von Hannibals Schoß zu vergraben, ohne darüber nachzudenken und bevor er es in Frage stellen konnte. 

Er wollte es tun.

Er musste es tun.

Er hatte davon geträumt es zu tun – genau so wie Hannibal es bei ihm getan hatte.

Finger gruben sich in seine Haare und seine Kopfhaut, so tief, bis das Ziehen zu einem Brennen wurde. Seine frische Beule würde später schmerzen, jetzt spürte er sie kaum. Jetzt hörte er nur ein ersticktes Keuchen, das genau so gut sein eigenes sein könnte.

Der Körper unter ihm bäumte sich auf, doch Will drängte ihn zurück auf die Matratze, drückte mit der einen Hand Hannibals Oberschenkel zur Seite, während die andere ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer auf seinem Unterbauch lag.

Er bekam nicht die ganze Länge in seinen Mund – immerhin war das sein erster Versuch und ihm fehlte es an Übung – Gott, aber man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er es nicht versuchte. Er ging so tief runter, bis er würgen musste und seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„ _Will_.“

Sein Name fühlte sich an, wie ein kühler Kuss auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Hannibal klammerte seine Beine um Wills Nacken und presste ihn an sich, tiefer in seinen Schoß – die silbernen Schnallen der Strumpfhalter bohrten sich dabei in Wills Fleisch, rissen die Haut auf, hinterließen rote Striemen auf dem Rücken, der Schulter, dem Hals.

Dünne, blutende Pfade, die süß brannten und der schiere Kontakt ließ weiße Sterne hinter Wills Augen explodieren. 

Er verlor sich im Küssen, Lecken, Beißen und Zwicken, angespornt durch heisere Seufzer und dem scharfen, süßlichen Duft von Hannibals Erregung, bis er fast seine eigene vergaß, die schmerzhaft im Takt seines Herzschlags pochte.

Dann war es plötzlich genug.

Hannibal packte ihn am Arm und zog mit überraschender Kraft. Will gab nach, ließ sich in eine Umarmung fallen, die in einem Kuss mündete. Er spürte, wie sein Kiefer bereits jetzt schmerzte, ebenso wie sein Rachen, rau und gereizt, aber das waren dumpfe Schmerzen, die hinter einem Nebel aus Lust verschwanden.

Wichtiger war es, diesen verbotenen Mund zu küssen, bis keiner mehr Luft zum atmen hatte.

Sie waren wie zwei Verdurstende, die nach einer langen, erschöpfenden Wanderung endlich eine Quelle entdeckt hatten, von der man trinken konnte. 

Und der Nektar war süß, machte süchtig und trunken. 

„Gott“, sagte er und lehnte die Stirn an Hannibals Schläfe. „Ich hoffe, du hast was da.“

Er hatte etwas da. Genaugenommen alles, was man brauchte. Gleitgel lag unter dem Kopfkissen. Will benutzte eine großzügige Menge davon, öffnete Hannibal mit den Fingern – _Himmel, er ist_ heiß, _so heiß von Innen_ – aber bereits nach dem zweiten wurde ihm bedeutet, dass es reichte.

Zum ersten Mal hielt Will verunsichert inne, leckte sich über die Lippen, überdachte seine Möglichkeiten, obwohl er seine Entscheidung längst getroffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er einen jungen Mann so unter sich liegen hatte und das war lange her. Auf dem College. 

Es war ein Desaster.

„Lass mich nicht betteln, Will.“

Wie könnte er, wenn seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung am seidenen Faden hing? Hannibals Berührungen, Küsse und sein Mund hatten Hitze verströmt – eine Hitze, die er immer noch tief in seinen Knochen spüren konnte – und die trotzdem nichts im Vergleich war mit dem, was ihn im Inneren von Hannibals Körper erwartete.

Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Erleichternd. Nass, eng und so heiß wie der Atem eines Drachen. Er befand sich im Auge des Sturms und konnte nicht fassen, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um dort anzukommen.

Will presste mehr als einen Fluch durch seine Zähne.

Er legte einen Rhythmus vor, dem Hannibal mit Enthusiasmus begegnete, aber es war schon zu viel. Will begehrte dieses Wesen schon lange, viel zu lange, länger als er es sich selbst je eingestehen würde und darum grenzte es fast an Überheblichkeit, sich einzubilden, dass er dieses Tempo noch lange durchhalten könnte.

Hannibal presste seine Finger in Wills Hüften, zog sich um ihn herum zusammen und Will ergoss sich stumm in seinen Körper, brach erschöpft auf ihm zusammen. Erst war alles weiß, dann schwarz, dann spürte er Lippen auf seiner Haut – lange, langsame, tiefe Küsse mit Zunge und Zähnen.

Überall verteilte Hannibal Liebkosungen in seinem Gesicht – Augen, Wangen, Nase, Stirn – bis Will vergaß, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen nicht von Dauer war.

Dass diese Sache ein Ende haben würde.

Eher früher als später.

**Author's Note:**

> Besucht mich auf Tumblr! <3 http://misspeswerkzeugkiste.tumblr.com/


End file.
